Excitatio Adamas
by Parshuram
Summary: Near the final task of Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry gets into methods of self-awareness and True Meditations. This changes his whole world and that of his friends, and growth of consciousness is seen. Dumbledore is helpful and powerful, and friends stay put. Come on this ride to have a glimpse of beautiful and powerful experiences that the east has proclaimed for ages.
1. Chapter 1

Note:- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and intend no monetary or other gain from this.

Chapter 1

In a pleasant weather with beautiful green meadows, the dark green leaves on the mountain defying tall trees, the turquoise lake silent as a meditative mind with almost invisible ripples on its surface. The nature is calm but feels like flowing from every direction, like the daffodils that spread their luminous colors are scattered around the lake. One boy walks near the lake and is looking at the scenic silence, that is trying to overwhelm him from the outside to the inside but something breaks the connection when it reaches inwards. He can feel the slight breeze carrying the fragrances of the flowers towards his body and yet he observes his body more than his physical body present there, like the wind and the light are caressing his body, but somehow not the body only, but also beyond it. He can feel himself larger than the body, but still he is awed by the beauty of life that flows around.

He moves forward, to look at the blue ripples on the surface of the great lake and finds the infinite sky reflected back from limited lake water. Harry Potter stands on the bank of the Great Lake of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, looking at the tranquility and his deeper experience of silence in his being.

Certain noise in the background, especially someone's words breaks this beautiful picture in him and he abruptly turns towards the source. "And here we have the Boy-Who-Lost-track-of-time without his Mudblood girlfriend… maybe planning a suicide." said a blonde boy accompanied with two bigger boys who loomed like bodyguards.

"Go somewhere in a trench or something and Never return as a favor to this world" Harry replied quickly but lacking the aggression that might have been routine.

"Hey Malfoy! Come we have to go to Potions class or Snape will swallow us whole" said Pansy Parkinson from the background.

"Hop towards class Potter, and let's see how many points you can lose today. Let's go Crabbe and Goyale, we have to hurry."

Harry looks at the departing Slytherins, fetches his bag and runs towards the castle. Running towards The Dungeons of Hogwarts Harry notices they are darker, as expected, but torches are abundantly placed. In every corner there is present a suit of armor that is guarding the non-existent prisoners. Harry feels heavy on his feet while running towards the Potions class

 _I don't know what took over me to go to the lake and loose track of the time. Hermione would have already reached and will give me evil eye. What the world has come to? I should thank Malfoy to remind me. But he'll enjoy what bloody-bat does to me today._

 _Yes! The dungeon is prison._

Hermione Granger has already opened her book, placed her stuff in orderly fashion and has read multiple times the potion which will be discussed in the class. Ron Weasley is sitting in her immediate front row while she is looking for her other friend. Harry emerges in the class and she waves him over, and he puts his bag on desk, sits with her.

Bellowing black cloak enters in a span of two seconds of Harry reaching his desk. "Loosing breath so soon, are we Potter? The subtle art of potion making requires certain discipline which you clearly lack. Tell me which potion we are brewing today?"

Harry looks towards Hermione who has Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage open on her desk. He answers "Wit Sharpening Potion."

Professor Snape turns to class in a louder voice "Some of you will find today's Assignment much helpful. Get on brewing with whatever wit you have."

 _Wit Sharpening potion_

 _Ingredients: ground scarab beetles, ginger root, armadillo bile_

 _Effects: presumably enhances the clarity of thought of the drinker._

Harry looks at the ingredients and feels thankful to Hermione for forcing him to study, so he remembers the procedure in his mind. Still he feels full of doubt about the acceptability of his work by Snape. Clearing his mind, Harry sets off towards his potion.

 _Skeeter is writing awful things and I can't do anything._

 _Why is Ron acting so strange? Is he so touchy about Hermione?_

 _Snape is so after my life_

 _Why my height is not growing? Why I have this bloody scar over my forehead?_

 _Is Padfoot alright? I have not heard from him for quite some time. Why can't I live with him? Why those relatives always?_

 _Dumbledore is helpful, is great, but why can't he help me out of this TriWizard stuff. Is he not powerful enough?_

 _Why am I alive?_

 _Why is Ron such a pansy?_

 _Why Malfoy doesn't fall from roof?_

 _Wizarding world listens so much to Daily Prophet... quibbler is not much better I agree._

 _Am surely going to die in next match of the tournament_

 _Is there a God up there?_

 _Wait…_

 _What are you doing Harry? Relax._

Harry Potter takes deep breath in middle of the stinky Potions classroom and exhales even more deeply. He read it in small handbook: Yoga for starters presented to him by Luna Lovegood, who herself claims that it was a gift from Dalai Lama to her Father. He asked her did she read it, she denied explaining she is already such a mystic. Harry gathered that nobody has ever opened it.

All common sense pointed that the so proclaimed mystic girl and her father missed the whole point as Dalai Lama gave them the Beginners handbook, not some advanced scripture.

Harry has read the small book thrice already, hidden from both Hermione and Ron as they will pressure him to read something more helpful to pass the tournament. Reading the book, he got the idea that one has to go in contact with outer life in nature so that the mind can fill with life energies and move inwards. The breath yoga he is practicing daily helps his mind to relax and if required, focus.

With a calmer mind, Harry focused his all attention to the problem in hand, closing all the doors of his mind that screamed multiple stuff simultaneously.

 _Ginger, what I know about ginger? It's a common spice, useful in cold and allergies. I read somewhere it is useful to prevent nausea. Cold happens in sinuses. . right? Above is brain and so we can establish that Ginger affects brain and clears the sinuses._

 _Ginger root has juice, and it may not like air... may change chemical composition, like cut apples turn dark in air._

"Hermione, don't chop the roots, just press it hard and immediately transfer in cauldron"

"What's going in your head Harry? Don't you know we have to finish it soon and get to study for last match of tournament?"

"Listen to me Hermione, do as I say. Believe me once"

"Don't be unreasonable Harry, shut up or Professor Snape will take points off"

"Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing the whole class. Mr. Potter move from there". Breathed Severus Snape who has come close unnoticed to both and thus caused both to flinch.

 _Take courage Harry; sharpen your wit with experience as the book said._

 _"_ I want to work alone on the assignment"

Surprise on the hard face of Snape doesn't bode well, but for a second, it came and was gone as quickly. He nodded very lightly and his with a glare, he indicated him an empty space.

Amongst the looks his classmates were giving him, some thinking that his mind was rattled by seeing Mer people, or he can't handle the fame, he is going on a road entertaining to other, be cautious and save your own work, etc. were many thoughts running amongst the teenagers

He found himself on his own in the presence of Potions professor who breaths on his neck. Harry called up his courage and set to work on his table.

 _Temperature is fine, adding the roots of ginger_

 _Pressed and full of juice that affects sinuses and brain. Rotating clockwise? Leave it. Armadillo bile is acidic and green. Let's add it towards the end to preserve the base. Common sense says one should add scarab at beginning, so they all go at once in._

 _Potions are magical, but how? They can't be mass produced, they need brewers. So, they absorb magic with intent. Intent is the base of life, as my book says. Let me try my intention with clearer mind._

Harry breathes out, closes his eyes and focuses on his breath. His potion is bubbling with dark red orange color. Rest is sure, looking at his cauldron that the potion is bound to fail. Hermione is feeling edgy but she can't help him now. She foresees a bad potion that might earn him detention as he is not following rules and Snape is following his every move. "Your potion should look dark orange because I doubt the brilliant sun orange color will appear in your assignment." He announced.

 _It has to be something more, something that got more oxygen. Bile will help release the qualities, scarab will provide strength and perception while rest is done by ginger._

 _Oxygen is life, more oxygen and clearer mind. Who stores oxygen? Shrivelfig, yes even it looks like brain._

 _It can work, it feels right. Let's try_

Harry went to the ingredients store, brought the purple shrivelfig, and put its top, just a little top with the bile.

The viewers waited for some kind of explosion to take place, but within 5 minutes, the potion turned muddy green in color. Snape moved towards his cauldron and was going to grade him

 _I want the best wit sharpening potion_

Harry was actualizing the final instruction of waving the wand clockwise three times when Snape arrived on his table." Mr. Potter, your stupidity may risk your grades as well as house points, whatever Ego you obtained being the TriWizard champion."

Harry Potter's mind being singly focused ignored Professor completely. And just as his wand left the potion, the potion cleared and the color became brilliant orange. Disbelief written on the face of Potions master, Harry brought it through the ladle to his lips, to remedy the disbelief. The potion felt light yet warm in mouth, it felt right. But he felt dizzy.

Consciousness lost.

Before his eyes could open, he could feel the surroundings clearly. Could feel every magic that was placed in the room he was, the presence of people that were on beds or moving here and there. He could sense his own breathing rising from naval to the nose tip. Deciding to enter further in meditative mood, he dipped deeper in the feeling, loosing himself with great courage. His existence expanded and he could feel boundaries disappearing. His own memories came and try to cloud him, but he ignored them totally. Accepting defeat, they went back inside and left him to roam free in the vast ocean of his existence. He looked up the blood flow in his body, the flow of oxygen, the heart beat and certain energy flowing through his head to his belly, and moving towards his hands and feet. He recognized this energy as Magic. He was going purer and purer into his consciousness like never before, like all his efforts in meditation has flourished, he experienced such tranquility and bliss like never experienced in his memory. Time did not matter here and being here felt like the rightest thing ever happened.

Harry Potter was lost in his own consciousness, and after three days, Harry Potter woke up in hospital bed in the infirmary.

"Harry! Are you all right?" cried Hermione. "You had us worried there mate." That was Ron Weasley.

"Are you out of your mind to drink an untested potion? You scared us to death!" Hermione was giving him the look.

Harry felt that they spoke in slow motion, their voice has some resonance. He could see through her mask of annoyance and find care. His mouth opened but he spoke very softly. "Dear friends, thanks for caring for me. I am perfectly alright." The words he spoke were so soft, laden with gratitude. They were meant to touch their hearts. His face felt fresh, his green eyes looked greener, brighter and shinier. His face was light, like all the problems of this mortal world have kissed him goodbye. His body movements were soft, and careful.

Hermione noticed her 'new' friend, Ron remained much oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day was quite uneventful, except Snuffles worrying himself sick over stupid and unconstraint choices Harry made, even not accepting the food packages Harry sent. Winky somewhere in Hogwarts kitchen was drowning Glasses of Butterbeer to almost six in a day and slurring about Mr. Crouch always. Anyways, due to all the events going in the school, number of owls have increased significantly.

Harry was in his special mode, analyzing things carefully, moving with a grace. The dinner with him was quiet but they saw him enjoying every bite of the meal slowly, quite slowly. His smile was more from eyes than his lips, but still it occurred much more often than earlier. He didn't enter into any mindless or mindful debate, always concentrating on what he was doing. Ron noticed the change only after he was beaten in the game of wizard chess spectacularly, while Harry didn't enjoy beating him anyhow. Hermione thinks that the change in this boy will only be temporary and he will come back day or next.

Viktor Krum of Drumstrang got his eyes fixed on the Bushy haired girl, who instead was noticing her spectacled famous friend. Group of the elder boys in house tables were missing their heart-beats whenever Beauxbaton girls will over do their body movements with hands and all. Fleur Delacaur was the prettiest girl they ever saw, part-Veela or not.

Unknown to them, Harry has different plans.

Harry Potter entered his dorm after a long shower. He picks up his clothes, and he feels that the clothes don't fit well. It's a time for change, Harry thinks.

Breakfast tables at the Great Hall of Hogwarts School were filled with multiple food items, including juices, toast, eggs, buns, salad, fruits and sauces. The meals were prepared to consider the health and choice of taste for a big group of students from kids to young adults. Students were busy eating and chatting with each other that few noticed Harry Potter entering the Great Hall in a long black cloak that was decorated with shiny but very subtle white gems on the outside and a white trouser underneath. The gems were placed in patterns showing trees, the moon and the lake if you see it carefully enough. Still, from afar, the cloak looked elegant, little loose to compete with Malfoy's but yet much more graceful to wear and carry.

The student cap was missing, the shoes were not the shiny black shoes every student wore, instead were made from rubber, some muggle shoes in dull white color. Tie was absent, so was the shirt and instead there was a white t-shirt. His bag was nowhere to be seen. Harry carefully went to the first seat in the Gryffindor table and sat down smiling. He was aware of everyone's eyes on him, but he couldn't care less.

Harry was eating his meal when Hermione and Ron came up to sit with him. Harry silently acknowledged them and continued enjoying his food. Hermione sighed internally. Ron found his friend turning out to be no-fun.

After the meal, Professor McGonall arrived on their table. The stern looking woman who wore green robes with green pointed hat asked Harry to justify his wardrobe choice.

One week earlier in the dormitory,

Harry potter wore his normal Hogwarts Gryffindor robes and was pondering over his dress

 _It does not feel good enough. This is not right. The grey is dull, dulls my energy._

Harry tried to transfigure his own robes, but still it took more concentration and effects were not really appreciable. So, he did the logical thing and went for help. George and Fred Weasley were working on their hidden new prank when Harry got hold of them both.

Fred has agreed to help him, while George went alone on their hidden mission.

"Ickle Harrykins, you are doing it all wrong. It's not important have correct wand movements, it's not a spell"

"But intention alone is not working, I tried"

"You are trying hard, it's not so hard. Just practice and your body, mind and magic will know how to do it."

It made sense.

 _I have felt magic flow in patterns in my body, and this is right. With some practice, my body can learn how to do it whenever I asked._

 _But, it means it is done unconsciously. I have to be conscious and then do it._

 _Let the body learn, I will remain conscious and see what is happening._

Harry was trying to transfigure a quill to a pen. After some instructions from Fred, and his clear mind, he was able to perform it within an hour. Fred applauded his transfiguration and reminded him that he needs to keep pouring some magic to sustain it.

"But how could the transfigurations that powerful wizards made, stay put even in years after their deaths?"

Fred answered to best of his knowledge. But Harry found it not satisfactory. He has to do more research on his own, and ring the bell of Hogwarts Library.

And so, to Hermione Granger's astonishment, Harry potter was reading all of available text. He tried to be subtle about it, hide the fact he was concentrating on it. Harry took pointers in class of Transfiguration as well, and stayed behind the class to ask her his queries

"No, that's not right! Have I not told you in the first year class that this method is dangerous? You must not transfigure anything to gas or something edible or inhalable, as end of transfiguration may prove fatal to victims."

He grilled both Weasley twins and Professor McGonall, who was trying hard to give time and explanation, worrying about his coming Tournament match. Practicing transfigurations late night in his bed, and reading the whole day, Harry realized he was getting better. But, with his increased awareness and alertness, thanks to his meditations, his learning speed has escalated exponentially. He read again from first year till sixth year books. Read the theories of transfiguration plus the textbooks.

Finally it came time when he was standing in front of the huge stone gargoyles guarding the entry to Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore has been Transfigurations teacher at the school, believed to be most powerful wizard in the century. Minerva McGonall arranged this meeting on his request.

 _One hour that I have, I must ask all that is possible. With tri-wizard Tournament, having alone time with him is definitely tough._

"I am excited that you have approached me with such queries. It has been some time since students came to me discussing the actual happenings behind the scenes. Yes Harry, your hypothesis is nearly correct to my experience. "Eyes of the headmaster were twinkling with fondness. He was saying the truth that was certain in Harry's observation. Harry observed various trinkets were moving at their random velocities and some creating little sounds which could be pleasant. Perch of the mighty bird was empty. He listened to the Headmaster as he spoke

"Magic is an energy, that is transfigures itself into matter or energy waves, according to our intention. All magic is conversion of one state to other."

"Like in potions, the relative qualities of the ingredients are exploited and transfigured into necessary qualities, and that's why magic requirement is low because they have at least one magical ingredient in them." Harry said.

"Exactly Harry! Potions require lower energy for greater performances. "  
"So, we can replace potions ingredients and tedious methods, if we just give enough energy and right ingredients that have desired properties." Harry observed.

"That's what you obtained by adding Shrivelfig to Wit-Sharpening potion? You bypassed the methods Harry, yet you obtained the potion that is of superior quality, and has to be diluted before being administered. I was quite surprised, but you have come to an innovation." Dumbledore paused to contain his excitement. The silence pressed between the two wizards for some moments.  
"You must remember that for such measures immense concentration and a silent mind is required. Any wandering mind is a recipe for disaster."

Harry nodded. Under the watchful and calculative eyes of Headmaster, Harry asked his final question

"Headmaster! What can we do to sustain transfigurations? I have read almost all books available but cannot find anything useful. You perform it, I know. Please help me."

"Hmm.. Look Harry, I will be true to you, but please keep our conversations to us only. They are dangerous to wrong minds."

"Energy of Magic flows through our body, but is not limited there. It flows in every part of this Earth also. If, one can be sensitive enough, open enough, empty enough then one can tap into that energy."

This caught Harry's eyes widen. Sudden realization hit him. His experiences in meditation hit him back hard. He closed his eyes and after minute of silence, he asked softly

"That means it's not magic, it's the life energy we wield that is present in the Earth, the stars, Moon, Sun and everywhere. It is in every being, every plant, every tree, the air, stones, everywhere. It's just the ability to mould it to our will, that we call Magic."

The smile on face of headmaster widened. "You took away my worries Harry Potter. But promise me to be cautious and never utter these words until one has come to realization on his own. Rarely a few wizards have thought about it, and rarest of rare have realized it. I am one of them, you are other."

Back in the common room, Ron spotted Harry using his wand and trying to transfigure some fabrics into something.

"Hey Mate! Why are you getting so rusty? Let's go and meet Hagrid."

"Actually Ron I am working to obtain some special fabric for my robes. But the stones I want don't come out like I wish."

"Harry… Professor has told us that partial transfigurations are not possible. You can't do everything with Magic you know."

Harry looked up at Ron, but yet he has seen some success while producing diamonds out of fibers that stick out of clothes. Maybe Ron was right, and partial transfiguration was not possible. But, harry won't let it go so easily without trying his best.

So, he delayed it.

Next morning, after meditations at 6.30 am, Harry sat on the ground with his black robe, which he has transfigured perfectly in front of him. He looked at the sky, and dew sticking on the top of the glass blades, he expanded his existence to include them. Then, with sudden focus he imagined a single diamond like the dew drop and placed his wand on the fabric.

Later in the night, he felt himself connected to the life and imagined the pattern of diamonds like that in the sky on his Robe. He concentrated on how the fibers of the cloth are to be converted into diamonds and stressed hard. Sweat appeared on his forehead, his neck muscles pulled, frown lines on his forehead.

Dean and Seamus looked at their dorm-mate with apprehension. They were almost sure that TriWizard tournament has taken its toll on the boy. Neville Longbottom was not sure if speaking up to his friend was right thing to do. Following others, he also just let him be.

The summer and Hogwarts school of wizardry was warm and clear harry potter has talked to Dumbledore and relieved his mind full stop election

Harry went back into his dorm thinking about what Dumbledore has told him is clear mind also helped him

He came to an understanding that what realisation has come to his mind is not a common one. The meditation has made his mind more perceptive and he has just begun to ask questions that nearly everyone thought of evading because they can disrupt the mundane tasks they do. Everyone is running to get better grades and then pass their exams to get better paying position. Professors gave long essays to write, measured by feet. The quill takes up much time to write and danger to spoil the parchment if ink spreads anyhow. So, effectively people have less time for themselves, thus the questions do not arise. And after some age, Harry pondered the mind will set to follow such patterns. It was the moment Harry decided that he is fed up of the stupid essays. He has to learn fast and won't waste his time a d energy on stuff that can wait. Voldemort can return anyhow, just a matter of time. And after he returns, it would only be a matter of few days before he comes after Harry. Harry realised suddenly that his entry to TriWizard tournament can be a fauxpass to help Voldemort come back, because ordinarily people don't care. Ordinary people will form some judgement around him but they won't act because they are not sure about it. Those who act maybe very good ones, who coordinate with Dumbledore or the evil minded who bow to Voldemort.

Dumbledore won't unnecessary risk him, and Voldemort's men can take unjustified risk to get their master back.

Hat being clear, harry understood that life is not going to be a cake-walk if he ceases to understand his own gullibility and address it as soon as possible. Sitting like Dodos and listening to all the bickering, wasting time on Malfoy and Ron who are two extremities of same phenomenon. He needs to gather knowledge as vast he can, and also needs to clear his mind as clearer it can. Both seem opposite, but just in between them is the real opportunity that Harry pledged he won't miss. Dumbledore maybe powerful enough to protect him but he is so busy with so many things. In last years, it was only Harry and his courage that has helped him to survive while not allowing Voldemort the pleasure.

Harry set out his normal routine, when early in morning he meditated in front of the lake for 2-3 hours, got changed into his own transfigured clothing to go about school work.

His transfiguration was coming out nicely, he has found himself more connected with his wand and worked on transfiguration as easily with minimum internal energy as possible. Transfiguring his robes took some time, as the gems he planned didn't come easily, but he continued his efforts and finally got white diamonds with black ones decorating his robes in abundance.

Why diamonds?

His fascinating with diamonds started after his figured the Buddhist chant describes beauty of diamonds on a lotus flower. His transfigurations by understanding the molecular structure of diamond were impeccable. (Thanks Hermione for that). He realised that his diamonds aided him in performing magic. To which he hypothesized that diamonds store magic and release them whenever the correct vibration resonates with them. So, the diamonds actually absorbed the magic residue he threw outside unknowingly.

Next morning

Hermione saw Professor McGonall approach harry after breakfast vanished from tables. She was sure the stern Scottish lady won't let it go easily.

Weasley twins were hiding their grins that were wider that they could have produced. Ecstatic they were that they helped Harry to crash the course of Lady Scottish and now he was carrying the fine robe with such a grace, even Dumbledore might look dumb. They agreed Harry has a taste to avoid such moving stars and Suns on Purple and Yellow colors, not that they were sure Harry can produce moving effects on his robes.

In the office of Deputy Headmistress stood Harry Potter to whom she was giving her best You-Know-What-Wrong-You-Did look and Harry was just looking back casually. She disrupted the silence

"There is a code of conduct that we at Hogwarts follow. Now Mr. Potter your dress seems to flaunt the very same code. No student is allowed to wear anything else rather than the school robes. Not at the breakfast even."

"Actually I plan on wearing them everyday professor." Replied Harry softly.

Minerva McGonall has seen many crazy students, but this went overboard. It took her few seconds to compose. She reminded herself that the boy was in considerable stress.

"Mr. Potter it is not necessary to decide so early as the third match of the tournament is coming. Guest Schools will not take it kindly for you, the fourth Champion, doing things accidently."

"It is not accidental, I assure you Professor."

"Do we need to visit Madam Pomphrey Potter?"

"I believe not. Headmaster will do."

"Five points from Gryffindor for insolence and disrespectful behavior."

"I won't budge even if you threaten to expel me Professor. Give me two scientific reasons for what wrong am I doing to this School."

"You are not supposed to ask such stupid questions. You clearly lack the common sense."

"Common Sense does not take a person very far. Sometime it is essential to drop pretenses in order to grow."

"And where did you read it Mr. Potter?"

"It is original Professor."

She tried another approach, "What happened to you Harry? Are you taking too much stress with the tournament and everything? I assure you, that your safety will be considered in top priority."

"There is no stress Minerva, in fact it is the sheer absence that clears my mind." Harry replied plainly. "Look Professor we can go on debating but it is useless. You give me reasons that my dress threatens the integrity of School and I will denounce this idea."

This made her flinch. Minerva McGonall took it hard. Her sternness returned to full force, her back straightened, if it could get straighter anymore. She drew to her full height above the chair as much as she could manage while sitting. Harry was silently observing all her changes, and in alertness, he immediately proclaimed;

"Professor you don't have to do it all. We can take it to the Headmaster."

Minerva deflated a little, softened her stance a bit, and decided that Albus will take care of this child of destiny himself.

Albus Dumbledore found himself in a sticky situation. Sitting on his throne like chair and facing in his office his quite disturbed Deputy Headmistress, his potions Master who entered this meeting out of amusement or to harass the young Harry, and the said student.

Severus Snape: "Why am I not surprised Mr. Potter? To you the rules are made to be broken. Is this some new celebrity's responsibility to keep up with media thing? This boy is disturbing the whole School. This must be punished hard Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and found that he remained silent and did not even acknowledge Snape even by batting of an eyelash. His eyes were fixed towards the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and Headmaster of the School. Dumbledore has listened to this boy's idea and was finding it amusing. He knew that he can't fault the student of his with any argument he can give, because the boy has come with a sword to cut all arguments in half, and due to care in his heart for the boy he cannot use other methods of persuasion.

Desperate times need desperate measures.

It was after both Transfiguration and Potions professors tried to Grill Harry and failed without being unjust and using their powers as Professors, Dumbledore decided its time to speak

"Well, it seems that the diamonds in your robes are embedded in the fabric of the cloth. I am surprised with this work of transfiguration."

This effectively brought decorum in the office. Both the professors scanned with their eyes the dress of Harry scrutinizing every detail. "Is this Madam Malkein's work ?" asked Professor McGonall.

"No. These are my own old robes transfigured."

As it was figured, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, Fourth Year student at Hogwarts has discovered Partial Transfiguration, which was till date thought to be impossible by Wizards. And yet, not only that, his transfigured diamonds Professor Dumbledore observed, possessed some independent existence (not Fully) and can survive for a longer time without his touches of magic.

Beyond this discovery, arguments of Professor McGonall and Professor Snape drowned themselves and were obliged to respect the young innovative wizard as pioneer in Transfiguration.

Thus, at the end of the ordeal, Harry was literally free to exist in his own right in the school… while Deputy Headmistress had to talk to rest of the staff including the caretaker to not to harass the boy for his new methods. The Transfiguration breakthrough was kept a secret, as Headmaster suggested Harry will require such hidden talents to survive in greater oddities of life.

Hermione was surprised with sudden ease Harry worked on transfiguration in daily life. Like in Charms class, he came empty handed with just a wand. When Professor Flitwick entered, he simply took a matchstick from his pocket and transfigured it into a parchment. He took out a small feather and he has a quill. He asked her for her ink bottle, and he just copied it. It didn't end here; he poured one drop of ink on his quill, pulled from his pocket a 1 cm steel ball, placed it near the tip of the quill and shocked her by transfiguring the quill point into a ball point pen or quill, with ink flowing automatically. She realised that the bottle is just for show, the quill is for show. He is working on a clean paper, with a ball pen. Hermione deliberately focused on him, he was trying so dumbly in first five tries the simple charm. But he will close his eyes like learning its movement from inside. Then, just before the class was over, he performed it perfectly but rarely anyone noticed.

So, she caught him outside the class, tenth time in three days.

"What the hell are you doing Harry Potter? You don't listen to me anymore, you do whatever you like. Why so unnecessary transfigurations? Why such shiny clothing?"

"Don't try to be a dimwitted jealous witch Hermione. You are smarter than that. Excuse me!"

The words hung in the air for long time for her. She couldn't believe Harry has cast her aside in favor of whatever he was planning to do next minute. She has planned long conversation but here it lied scattered on floor. What she doesn't know is that Hermione Granger has intelligence but is gullible, while Harry has intelligence and individuality. He respects himself more, others more. But you can't cross his path because he can be acerbic whenever required. And one thing sure, he won't change and to keep up with him, it's Hermione who has to change.

Potter stinks badges were going on decline, as people found him less vulnerable than before. His confidence and grace itself quenched many plans of pranks against him. He didn't care about any article of Daily Prophet, and talking to him regarding them would mostly get an indifferent look of his. He was friendly to both of his friends, taking Hermione's help whenever required and giving her subtle pointers, playing exploding snap and laughing out with Ron or practicing flying with him daily for exactly one hour.

People noticed the quality of time he spends with his friends has increased tremendously so that he focuses just on them, while quantity is getting limited. Hermione tried to fight, but found it was worthless and dropped the whole idea after constant trying and subtle prodding by Potter. Now, she enjoyed studying with him in silence, discussing the essence of a book or theory she found, and finally getting mesmerized as he gave her right explanations but equally took and appreciated her right ones.

People either speak or only pretend to listen. This boy was doing both with actually listening to her. It filled her heart and she would smile all day, feeling like she doesn't need to teach anybody anymore. Her all efforts to speak up in classes reduced dramatically, and so the name 'Know-it-all' was lesser frequent than earlier.

It so happened one day she told Harry smiling "Harry Potter, whatever has been done to you by whatever God; I want to pray to him in Gratitude!"

Harry just smiled widely to her.

"I am kind of thinking that these grey robes with emblem of Gryffindor house are not appealing enough and binds me with this discrimination. Can you also transfigure my robes? I tried but its way to tough to get even similar to yours."

"Hermione, you don't have to copy me. You can design your own robes but i suggest you work something that is not as much striking as mine. Don't think wrong, but I am already a target anyhow, so coming out different won't matter much."

"Maybe, but I like them"

"It's not robes that give me definition. It's something inside that has changed, and you must think of that first before changing the outer. Also, Daily Prophet and Witches Weekly have already published 15 articles exaggerating about my dress. Even one article suggested that these were gift from Dumbledore who instead got them as a gift from Goblin nation for peace efforts he persuaded. I know that you cannot ignore these voices totally and yet attack them whenever required. So, I wish you wear your normal robes in school."

"Maybe you are right Harry. Anyways I was thinking about what you have said. Can you tutor me on transfiguration?"

"Hermione I can tell you that I learnt from Professor McGonall and Weasley twins. They will be as helpful to you as they were to me if no more already. I will give you pointers but you have to learn Hermione way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moody's class

Limping Alastor Moody, the Professor for Defense Against Dark Arts entered the classroom with sounding thuds of his wooden leg. His students were sitting perfectly ordered, silent that was quite unusual as McGonall or Snape could not manage this much discipline. After he showed the three unforgivables to the class, and had them Imperioused, nobody dared to move or he/she may become the first volunteer for Merlin-knows-what.

Harry Potter was sitting attentively, like he sits in every class at beginning till he learnt what was being taught, and then relaxed his body until the class was nearly over. Thus after a lecture when everybody looked dried up, Harry Potter was seen juiced up.

The teacher went to the podium and turned abruptly, his magical eye swiveling in the socket. "The Dark Wizards will not leave you be if they can single you out so easily Potter." All the eyes turned to Harry who was sitting calmly and attentively. He didn't even flinch.

"Your robes are hardly anything one can't notice while two miles afar."

"Why is it so Potter, so courageous? Feeling suicidal?"

Harry didn't reply, no expression came over his face or body.

Moody swirled towards Dean Thomas who was sitting in early benches and spoke loudly while looking at him

"Dark times don't inform you before they fall. You must learn to camouflage yourself, bend yourself in the surroundings and mix in people or anyone can trail you down whenever required."

He went back to his podium, and wrote on the board 'Aqua Erecto'.

"Who can tell about this charm?"

Hermione Granger raised her hand, and on his nod stood up to answer "it can be used to create a spout of water from the tip of the wand with varying intensity."

Moody focused his eyes on her as if talking to only her

"Varying intensity is the key here. Look I can demonstrate."

He pulled out his wand and on his wand movement, a humanoid figure was summoned.

" _Incendio"_ The statue was on fire

" _Aqua erectus"_

A jet of water, like a fountain, wetted the statue and doused the fire. He cancelled the charm, with another transfiguration; the statue now held a dummy wand and pointed at Moody.

 _He cried_

 _"_ _Aqua erectus"_

The movements were louder, the waving was more pronounced and the jet of water that gushed out of his wand hit the dummy squarely with a force that the dummy collapsed.

"You will find this charm life-preserving if you can use it vigilantly. A number of attackers can be subdued by this, and even centaurs can be fought if you put enough juice and focus."

"But some of ignorant fools may try to use it against Giants." He took a pause, "Then what is essential to survive? Constant vigilance!"

As he turned to the board, the instructions of wand movements, hand placement and incantation appeared on the black board. Everybody started copying it down while Professor scourgified the dummy and water lying there.

Moody walked through the classroom where students were trying to reproduce the spell. Lavender Brown was trying hard and even after her what, thirtieth try things were not working. Hermione Granger got a spout flowing through her wand-tip shortly after she tried. Seamus accidently lashed at Parvati Patil with a strong jet, who fell down drenched to the skin, and both Dean and Seamus were having tough time concentrating after that.

Two friends also found their eyes moving, not like Moody's blue eye even by a long shot, but moving still. Ron was looking here and there, maybe copying someone could help. Harry potter was looking at water jets gushing out of Wand tips and wondering. He himself tried, for the show of it, and some droplets found floor.

 _Magic shapes itself, like a portal and summons water and forces it out, but it moves quite randomly._

 _Let's try for a small spout_

 _"_ _Aqua erectus"_

A fountain like jet of water came out of Harry's wand and after stabilizing it with good control he tried to move the direction of jet without actual movement of wand and change the flow

 _Intention is the key_

Harry searched into his own being and expanded his consciousness. He started using the ladder of his breaths to dip inwards. His sensitivity increased, and with greater sensitivity he moved deeper, like a circle.

 _Something is hitting me. Not right!_

He cracked open his eyes and found Moody's magical eyes fixed on him. He immediately acted like he is concentrating hard to get this spell working.

After the teacher got busy, he tried again. Then also he was compelled to come back under calculating gaze of Mad-Eye.

 _Maybe there are changes in my energy field when I meditate, that's what his eye catches up._

Harry potter resigned to his seat, thinking about how his DADA professor might just be observing him like someone observes a threat.

"Malfoy! Your nemesis Potter seems to have acquired some taste, he doesn't respond to anything that might provoke him, like he is super cool."

"What you want to say Greengrass?"

"The scion of famous Malfoys is going unaware about enemy, that's not good. What will your father say poor child?"

"Don't play with my mood Greengrass, or I can simply burn whatever green the grass has. What will your father say about you trying to insult me?"

"Well, ignorance is bliss after all. Mark my words, Harry Potter is changing much. He hides his powers; he is indifferent to those who try to provoke him."

"What are you blabbering about? Wake up girl."

"That's your choice, waking up or not, but Potter has already surpassed you Malfoy by a great margin. Your father should have told you to beware of such powerful people, of course he must have told his scion, didn't he?"

That effectively threw Malfoy's mind off his track

 _Should I tell father? What? Are you dumb Draco?_

 _He expects you to be stronger._

 _And what can he do? Think coolly. Potter is a Hogwarts champion, Ministry is here. Dumbledore is protecting him, and nobody could persuade to even change his robes to school robes. Not that they took lightly of Parkinson changing her robes. Poor woman got three detentions._

 _No, politically he is safe. Yes, he is getting smarter. He does something, anything, before even I get a chance to berate him. What do I do? This guy kicked Voldemort himself. But he is lower, son of Mudblood._

 _…_

 _I got no choice huh? Leave him be and get looked down upon by whole school. Even cow like Pansy Parkinson will run away to greener grasses._

 _I have to change this somehow. The game gets utterly boring if only one side plays._

Classes in the School went on regularly, with foreign students sitting in the same lectures. It was evident that the wizards and witches from Beauxbatton were more elegant, take lesser time and do their work graciously. Even the huge headmistress expressed herself with a style that even Malfoy Senior would be troubled. Harry was intrigued with how they learnt. Firstly they dug up every theory about the topic taught, then understand the wand movements until accurate, and then try to cast. In Hogwarts, trying actual casting at first try was almost a general unspoken rule. He saw the fluid movements of wands, like a dance to curve and bend fluidly to change position from one spell to another without breaking pattern. Harry noted

 _Things to learn from Beauxbatton's: fluid movements, precise movements, and holding of wand like a dance._

Drumstrang students, on the other hand, were more stubborn, egoist and quick. They were sneaky, not straight forward and will refrain from getting into anything until it interests them. They tried to cast at the first try like Hogwarts, but Harry observed, their casting went on till the beam of magic converged. It showed that they intentionally wanted to reduce the amount of magic required in a spell, still producing similar effects. Their wand movements were nothing special and sometimes jerky. Maybe it was due to the harsh cold environment they trained in. These were quick with a wand and quick on feet, but the motion was not fluid, but brittle and hard like ice. Harry noted

 _Things to learn from Drumstrang: how to be agile and so fast, how to produce same effect with less and less magical energy._

Harry Potter, with help of Hermione Granger got one Edward Stark from Drumstrang through Viktor Krum to help them learn their ways. Edward was a handsome boy, close pal and biggest fan of Krum. He was good at spells, and a high scorer in school. Due to Viktor's request, he accepted to meet them whenever possible to teach them whatever they required. Looking at him talking to them Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil tried hard to get in whatever involves the Stark boy. But, getting through Hermione was a big deterrent on their efforts.

The Beauxbatton champion was happy to help when Harry approached her. As a champion she got too busy with many things, so she asked for time to get someone for them. Fleur's charms worked not only on Foreigner males, but co-students too. A French guy named Dovini de Magen came to their class. He was a fair looking slim guy with long fingers. He was a pure-blood and a rich guy too. He agreed because Fleur was his extended family cousin and he considered family important. Saving Gabrielle got them his help.

Getting Dovini and Edward ready to teach them their methods elated Harry. Hermione and Ron were showing seriousness to his cause and helping with whatever they could. But, in time Ron was away from Harry, the dorm-mates came closer to Ron and he asked Harry to invite them as well, to which Hermione declined.

"Ron, we cant have so many people chatting, asking, disturbing the whole effort. Its just plainly impossible."

"But Hermione, they also need to learn more. The threat to us is the same to them. Think about Neville atleast." Ron urged

"Yes, the danger is real but this way is definitely not the right way." Harry put in.

"If you feel so strongly for them Mr. Weasley, you learn with us and go teach them."

"Brilliant idea Hermione! In fact, we can all try to teach anyone who wants to learn. That ways we have our practice and maybe some important views and ideas come up from others too."

Ron paled, Hermione was thinking how she got stuck into this and Harry was smiling.

In coming days, the trio attended their classes and coordinated with the foreign helpers who gave as much time as possible to them. Dovini came in a pre-arranged empty classroom where the three teens waited. They cleaned the room and cleared the center space with seats near edge walls. Torches lining the room walls were bright and clean. There were some stones, dump books, useful books, utensils, and ten dummies that wore shields and a wooden stick in hand.

Dobby has been instrumental in arranging these things with Harry and dummies were transfigured from bigger rocks dobby magically transported in the classroom. Harry transfigured them from rocks, thus giving them strength of the rocks easily and increasing their longevity and durability. This was a nearly genius of Harry. Added to dummies was a basic shield charm and self-repair magic. To accomplish it Harry identified rocks with calcium, the white rocks on the edge of the lake, and with help of Dobby apperated them into the classroom. Then, with help of Hermione, created Skele-Grow with his new found innovative methodology of potions that skipped long times and some basal ingredients. With Skele-grow the repairs would occur automatically, using the calcium in the rock itself, with which Harry added Protego shield in the powdered rock with binder agent again from Potion base ingredients. Protego shield into material was the idea that Harry and Ron coerced out of Weasley Twins, as they overheard them chatting that they made their robes protective, to save their skin from competitors of Beauxbatton Girls. Thus, the dummies that looked white marble, felt white marble were protected against small scale curses and charms, resisted physical harm including fire and water, repaired themselves in adverse scenarios quickly.

Harry levitated a dummy to the podium and turned towards Dovini da Magen. "Thanks for coming here Dovini da Magen. I feel obliged and grateful to you. Please help us in our spellwork and wand-movements. Help us to learn your ways and thus, creating more opportunities for us to survive."

"I feel welcomed Harry Potter. You may call me Dovini as we have not much time to waste, and many things to learn. I am astounded by the kind of dummies provided in this room, if Hogwarts have such help, its fantastic."

" How can you judge them by just a glance?"

"Harry, I assume you don't mind me calling like that" Harry Nodded "The protego shield is visible, the outer lines of the dummy are perfectly sharp, which indicates that either the are brand new or have self repairing charms inbuilt."

"That's amazing inference Dovini, very near to truth." Hermione said.

Dovini nodded. "First thing is your wand holding. Remember, a wand is not only an extension of your magical being but also physical being. You should move it around like you move your fingers. As accustomed you get moving it, better you will be able to learn my artform."

Dovini gave them pointers on how they held their wands and their body postures. They tried simple spells like wingardium leviosa and lumos and interchanging them fastly at the end of twenty minutes. By a hour, Harry quickly changed spells from Protego to diffindo and reducto on the shields of dummies. By the end of two hours, Harry was able to remaster fifteen known spells and alternate between any two or ten very quickly. Hermione could alter in most, but was much slower as compared to Dovini and then Harry. Ron was finding it quite taxing and took breaks in practice. He tried again after which Dovini asked him to practice early exercises for longer time to break his preconditioned patterns in body-mind.

" Ron, do your practice well. Hermione, don't hold back and try to learn, you need much practice. Harry, next time we start to deflect curses. Get ready with new curses, tough ones and easy ones both. Dangerous, mildly dangerous, Pranks and docile curses too."

The very next day Dovini was facing the three teenagers again. " like a good teacher I should have waited for you to perfect the art, but since the time is very short, we move forward while you have to practice and master it all at your own pace."

Harry and Hermione nodded in response. Ron was thinking what to do now, as he was the only one out of the two who didn't get the things done up to acceptable. But, he has no choice, he needed to learn too.

"Deflection, is a serious help in a dual or a full blown fight. Many seriously injurious can simply be deflected and wasted. Any prank can be deflected easily, but not the unforgivables I think."

He tried to explain it to them. " look, first the intention builds up in castor, secondly the wand movement and positioning changes. Then, the incantation is uttered silently or loudly, and magic follows. You know this, but to deflect a curse you must be aware at all these stages and know how to cast the curse yourself."

"the magic that comes from the offensive wand, is then deflected like a slant mirror to somewhere else, its actually changing the direction. Wand movement of deflection is according to the curse being deflected.

Now arrange yourselves in pairs and cast stinging hex on each other. Try to dodge and deflect. Harry you duel with me."

Within one minute of beginning, Harry got fifteen stings on his appendages. With pain soaring through his body, and unavailability of time to learn more, Harry closed his eyes for a moment or two and entered his silent space. He looked at tendrils of magic flowing through him and everywhere around with different feel and vibrations. He felt pain was left far behind somewhere on his outer shell. He opened his eyes in a new dimension. Now, he felt the energy build up in Dovini's wand. The curvy hand movements and the unspoken spell, the colored light leaving the wand and racing towards him.

His whole attention was on the magic, he suddenly pulled the strings of magic through his mind and the curse missed him. This was surprising for dovini as he started again, and the curse missed. Unknowing to him, Harry was manipulating the air that the curse travelled through, infusing with his subtle magic and changing the pathway of the hex so that it missed his body. Not thinking about this discovery, Harry took hold of his wand, concentrated on his wand instead of air and then attacked the curse with it. The hex that came near to Harry was attracted by the wand which moved it around. The second hex was rotated on his wand end and deflected back to the caster, who impulsively deflected it to wall.

Dovini da Magen's eyes got wide. He has never seen such sorcery in his life. At first he was skeptical at his misses but being defelected his own curse at his own body, while he was constantly moving surprised him. "This… this is.. different Harry. Its sorcery. I have never even heard about something like this. Is the Boy-Who-Lived is being trained by Dumbledore? Or wait, can Dumbledore do that?"

Hermione looked at Harry and sent a Stunner to him, he deflected it towards Dovini, who has sent Stunner towards Hermione out of reflex and deflected Harry's deflected stunner via superior reflexes, but could not protect against the Stunner of Ron. All these were nearly simultaneous.

'' _obliviate"_ intended Hermione's voice .

"Ennerverate" Last five minutes lost to the guy, who stood up, his eyes glazed. In moments he caught his breath and saw Ron and Hermione practicing Deflection against each other and Harry standing Wand-ready in front of him. Two sting marks on his arms were apparent. Harry sent a stinging hex to stop him pondering over, and he just deflected it at the last inch. They started again.

This time, at request of Hermione, Harry kept his powers under check and just deflected his curses lightly. Looking at the success of his 'student' Dovini smiled and promptly ended the session.

"Harry mate! You had me worried there. If the French guy gets hold of a secret of yours, Then God can only save you." Ron said with considerations for his friend.

"Yes, but he still has lot to teach us Ron, we have to learn all we can at an incredible speed, because time is not waiting for us."

Astonished looks on the faces of bystanders greeted the youngest Weasley. She saw Malfoy sweating and panting hard with exhaustion, while Harry stood before him, wand in hand and alert. People were gossiping, Tracy Davies was telling Flit-Flechley that Draco Malfoy came and abused Harry, who just acknowledged him with one smug comment 'Drop dead Malfoy'. Malfoy lost it, and trying to be noticed, he hurled hexes at Harry Potter who waived them off all. Nearby one Romilda Vane suggested to her friend who giggled "Seems Draco Malfoy fell in love with Harry Potter!"

Feeling the eyes of everyone on him, and finding his ego scattered on the floor, Malfoy slashed his wand and wordlessly pushed everybody out of his way and walked forward, trying hard to carry him as aristocratically as possible.

Harry resumed moving towards the Charms class, like nothing has happened. The gossip mill of Hogwarts presided by few ladies in all the houses, who secretly were friends and transmitted information that one can be sure is always ambiguous. Sometimes finding a shred of truth was well, improbable. The rumors started with full force, out of their brainstorming the one with Potter being the next Dark Lord became instant hit.

Gossip mongrels tried hard to get more out of harry in the coming days. Hermione was sure that some students will follow them incognito to gather as much info as possible. She was feeling edgy when the three of them were in an empty corridor.

Homenum Revelio  
Hermione's spell swept over the area, and nothing happened. Hermione relaxed and turned to harry, but she saw his attentiveness and she looked as his wand moved raptly and he breathed

Specialis Revelio

A white glow encompassed a humanoid figure

Finite incantatum

Harry almost immediately sent this as the disillusionment failed to reveal Professor Moody.

"Good Job Potter! And Good try Ms. Granger. Constant vigilance one must practice everywhere everytime."

"Please don't try to do this again Professor." Said Harry sternly.

"I can't promise anything, I am a retired Auror who is famous for catching Dark Wizards when your Parents were in school doing nonsense stuff."

Moody just stuttered and went forward ignoring them, limping on his wooden leg.  
"Look Harry, how this Professor was slow enough for you to detect and cast finite. Better wizards would not have allowed this." Said Ron, who was till now silently observing.  
"Blimey! I thought we are done away as you detected the wizard so close"  
Hermione frowned  
"But Homenum Revelio failed."  
"That means it's not reliable enough, not atleast alone." Harry surmised.

"Harry, Hermione Mad-Eye-Moody is a legend in himself. You cannot catch him sp easily. Mother says he never accepts defeat even in a dialog."

"That is worrisome Hermione"  
Harry pondered. "Mad-Eye is one of the best but not infallible. He might have been tired, that may explain what happened right now"

"Or" said Ron "someone may be using Polyjuice to spy."

Hermione and Harry's brain were running like stags in Race to capture the mare. "Then we have to find a way to check it too."

That was when Hermione went to library, Ron to write to his elder brother Bill, asking about habits of Mad-Eye Moody in words that would have felt to any snooper like a mediocre child asking his brother how to please and act around the professor to gain better marks.

Harry went to his place amongst nature for entering Meditation. He closed his eyes and looked inwards. The thoughts passed, memories reran themselves before he could jump deeper where they don't touch. He observed a certain memory in his mind where he observed the memory of Barty Crouch Junior flicking his tongue in Dumbledore's pensieve. Then the scene changed to Moody flicking his tongue in front of Barty Crouch Senior, Moody flicking it after he tried Cruciatus and Avada Kadavera. Moody flicking the tongue when Harry disillusioned him, Dumbledore discussing with Fudge about Barty Crouch Senior's stress and sudden disappearance.

Next day, they were in their classroom of Potions, where they have agreed even Mad-Eye will not try to snoop on risk with Snape, they scribbled out the points.

 _Poly Juice theory : The ghost of Martyl told Harry about finding Polyjuice on bathroom. Snape encountering Harry on lost Bloomslang skin, lacewings flies from his stores._

 _The results say that Polyjuice is presently being brewed in unauthorized way._

 _How to detect Polyjuice?_

"Conspiracy theories can't save you in tournament Potter. Pay attention in class." Snape snarled.

So, they went back into Potions textbook.

The weather was cloudy and possibility of rainfall was good. Harry and his friends decided to visit old friend Hagrid to see if he knows anything. Harry has already sent a letter to Sirius to inquire about Moody. He didn't give exact information, knowing Sirius will do anything to keep him safe. So, the letter said good things about the professor and legendary auror, almost compelling the reader to write more on the topic. The owl also got a small pouch, which contained multiple coins, with a piece of parchment on which was written 'These are transfigured food packages. Undo transfiguration on one of these at a time of meal. You know finite'

This was ingenious effort of Harry and Hermione as Ron has pointed out how tough time poor Snuffles is going through eating rodents. Each package was made with help of Dobby who brought enough food, then they sorted it for atleast 90 meals containing juices, cooked meat, breads, vegetables, salads, fruits, even deserts. A strong stasis charm was added to them by Hermione, and transfigurations were done by Harry. They believed that the transfigurations will sustain him to the month atleast with Sirius powering the magic, while Harry knew in his mind that his sustained transfiguration can last years altogether without any further help.

Hagrid's hut was situated on the slope of hill. The place was on edge of forest with plenty open space around. The trees were dark colored and lush green. The sky was clear and with silver clouds floating on bright blue canopy. Sun rays falling over the clouds and descending on green hills gave the whole place a majestic feel. Ron and Hermione have learnt to leave Harry alone when he moved in such a trance. They entered Hagrid's hut while Harry stood outside, hands wide open as invitation to the nature and existence to claim him as a whole, an invitation to merge his own consciousness into the supreme. His eyes were scanning the endless skies, the life on hills and the floating clouds. The cloud floating by like the beloved of Earth, lost in his ecstasy while the Earth waited for him to meet him in form of rain droplets. The wind got cooler and faster, and trees dancing the eternal dance, seemingly peacocks imitated them when learning to dance for the beauty of rains that captured their hearts. Harry, totally lost in this endless beauty, feeling his energy and that of nature merging and melting, blinked when the first droplet touched his cheek. The droplets falling freely, even diamonds loosing in every single one's clarity and size was so perfect. Like a husband showering diamonds on his beloved wife to please her.

Hermione opened the door to beckon Harry inside, but couldn't speak looking at him. His face was like in pleasure, his eyes open and static, like he was in some sort of spell. She stood still and looked at her friend, and felt something different, something unknown touched her in her heart. It never happened before, it was not even Harry who touched, but like the nature whom he was so lovingly looking at touched her heart too. Her eyes became wet, heart dancing in unknown tunes and uncaring of the cold wet weather, the daughter of dentists left the shed to welcome the rain drops all over her.

Now, Ron who came to look to both of them, with Hagrid, saw this unbelievable scene. Both of his friends lost somewhere else, in some mystery that he knew he must not disturb anyhow. Harry felt more majestic as his movements so slow, so static but like dances, the vibration of fingers like the dance like movements of trees in the rain. He has seen trees and rain, but never had seen someone so entranced by them. Maybe some of their energy touched him and he felt silence engulfing him. The silence of his heart, like everything come to a standstill. After some moments, Hermione came back in the hut shivering and smiling and was given hot tea and some Hagrid cookies, which she politely refused. They came back from the hut as the rain subsided, found Harry looking at them. His eyes were shiny, clear and have an unknown depth about them. His face was calm, almost sad looking, but still radiated happiness about himself. Harry pointed them to castle and the three students walked back to the castle. Ron observed Hermione was dry due to her drying charms, and wondered if Harry would show himself in school drenched to the nail. As they reached the gate, Harry touched his wand and kept it back almost instantly. Ron's eyes were wide, Harry was dried, his hair combed and proper, robes unwrinkled and cleaned and not only that, his shoes were again shiny and dirt-free. They have initially planned to go there to talk to Hagrid for any more information about Moody and next challenge of Tri-wizard tournament. However, it seemed his friends got into stuffs which were more important that probably the Doom itself, and still out of his intellect to grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next day Harry Potter woke up with a strange dream. He was sleeping peacefully after doing his meditation, as has been successful in being conscious till last thread of sleep pulled him into embrace. However, this night the embrace was broken and he felt being pulled into a vision. Yes, it was no dream of mind, but a vision sent to him. Voldemort sat in a dusty old chair like throne in presence of the whimpering Peter Pettigrew and Nagini his snake, which was a big snake and did his bidding with poisonous fangs and a large body. His own residue body was a small bundle of flesh with major body parts visible if you saw clearly. Red eyes still peered into onlooker's soul while he was still capable of producing magic, it felt. Voldemort was excited and had an ego flux. He was talking vaguely about some confidante, the trustworthy Death Eater of his, who will help him rise to power where all others have failed and been captured or abandoned him.

Harry woke up from nightmare, his scar in considerable pain. He relaxed his mind, let go of all the emotions involved with the scene, his own and those not of his own. He felt this man like creature Voldemort to be dark, pain and death following him. His mind and soul have become ugly with such a strong desire to live and hold on to body and yet consider other's life worthless.

Waking up, relaxing his mind again Harry went to sleep. Thinking what existence has planned for this piece of flesh, existence only knows.

Ron has woken up during the night due to some unknown disturbance, he looked at Harry clutching his scar, and was ready to spring in action if he started crying loudly in the dream of his. However, he saw him wake up, relax his facial features and go back to sleep.

Ron could not sleep that night. Whatever he has seen was too much for his limited intellect to process. He was analyzing and saw his best buddy's metamorphosis from a normal fifteen year boy to a very unique individual that has little or no fear, smiles widely, is fun to be around and has got into something called meditation. Harry's spellwork he has seen to be up to mark and trending towards him being a great wizard. He has seen what he did to Dovini's deflection classes, and that was unprecedented. Nobody he knows can do that, not even Dumbledore maybe.

 _Harry has changed the way potion works, his potions are the best and made in fraction of time the recipe says, sometimes even saving ingredients._

 _Earlier, he used to be cautious if people saw his hand-down clothing, however now it's like he doesn't care._

 _He made new robes for himself, carries them over the whole school, and even the Ministry people staying for Tri-Wizard could not defer him in doing so._

 _From ugly muggle clothing, to elegant black robes with diamonds, that make even Malfoy look like a commoner._

 _He doesn't allow someone to say something; he allows only what he wants let alone fight._

 _How can I cope up with such a friend? Hermione is intelligent, she may learn his ways but how can I? The youngest son of Weasleys, not powerful like Bill, not strong like Charlie not cunning like the twins, not studious like Percy. How will I survive if another war breaks out?_

 _I will die, die like the ickle-sitting-duck with just Wingardium Leviosa spell at hand._

 _What am I going to do?_

 _What my Mom will say? Will I get a girl ever?_

 _She'll marry me to some redundant witch, maybe muggle with love potions continuously fed to her._

 _This world is doomed, my world is doomed because am a jealous prat, I hated my best friend!_

 _…_ _Its Harry's fault all, Seamus and Dean don't think like that. They are no better than me. It's because of Harrrrryyyyy…_

 _Wait! What am I thinking? Harry is my best friend and these confusions in my mind got to stop._

"Harry! HARRY! Wake up"

"..um..What's the time Ron?"

"Its 4am I suppose, please wake up Harry."

Harry considered the pleading in his voice and sat on his bed. "What is it Ron?"

"H-Harry.. Harry I was thinking… like you have improved a lot. And am the same.." "..am not accusing you, but you know buddy, it hurts when you have moved on and am still lingering."

Harry was looking in his eyes attentively.

"I… I have heard it's like discipleship in meditation and sorts." He took a pause

"Harry look at me! I can't live like this. Can you help me? Can you take me as a disciple?"

Harry looked at him "It's a big thing Ron, what you are asking. Am not myself there, how can I take you? You can read the book I have read."

"I have seen the book and I don't understand even a single line of it. You have to take me as your disciple."

Looking at the seriousness in eyes of Ron, Harry nodded to him. "I am going initiate you as per the traditions of Masters. There are some rules that you must follow, and my words, my suggestions you have to implement even if you don't like them, you feel awkward doing them. You have to be free from your past, reborn at this moment. Take a plunge; leave all old right and wrong behind."

Ron said "if you suggest I can reach by that, I can murder my whole family. If you suggest that I can reach by killing myself, I can kill myself."

"It's not about me. It is about you. Existence is as much available to me as to you, and you have to find your own truth, like I am finding mine. This initiation is about turning to what is eternal, true than things which are momentary and false. It needs a lot of courage and strength; it's not a weak person's path. Are you ready for it?

"I deem you ready for this. Bow down Ron Weasley, my brother in everything, my best friend. Bow down to the almighty existence, the supreme." Ron bowed down and Harry touched his head. For ten minutes this silent communion stretched, which were beautiful moments of life of Ron. Ron folded his palms and bowed deeper.

"Rise Ron, you have taken a new birth. This is the meaning of Phoenix, born from your ashes. You are a new man from now on. From inside you are no Weasley, no wizard, no student, just a being of light. You have broken your earlier patterns and strive to live the life whole. Welcome my brother and my disciple to this new world."

Ron opened his eyes, tearfully hugged Harry and on his gesture, went back to his bed while Harry went to sleep. Ron was feeling mind-less, and joyful. He sat on his bed, closed his eyes to feel the joy and drifted into sleep when he didn't know.

Ten days passed

In the morning, Ron found that people have already gone for breakfast. Harry like always was absent. He stood up to his trunk to arrange his school robes before shower. What he saw surprised him. His all robes were now similar to Harry's, only less decorated.

 _Beautiful! Wait its real, I am now disciple of Harry Potter!_

The great hall was again surprised when Ron Weasley walked in with his Harry-like robes and sat with equally surprised Hermione.

"Have you lost it Ron? Your Mom will eat you alive if the word gets out." Hermione pointed out. "Why Harry did this to your clothes? His were already a nuisance."

Ron looked at her, ignored and went on eating. Hermione put her hands on her face. "Not you too Ron!"

Twins came up, Fred grinned "Hey Ron, shiny new dress. You are our best brother if the diamonds you put here are real, maybe thanks to Mr. Boy-Who-Lived."

Immediately George spoke "Let's wait my dear brother for a howler might be due."

" All the girls who can't fall on Potter, will fall on you Ronnykins."

" Like Lavender Brown, who is looking at you like hawk.."

".. or like the Indian girl who can't take her eyes off.."

"..Seamus Finnigan was telling about the DADA water accident with her.."

" Shut up Fred and George. Let me eat my breakfast." Ron replied with redder face. He was also there and the memory came back to front.

This moment was chosen by Harry to enter the hall and sit beside Ron. Harry looked at his troubled friend with meaningful eyes. Ron looked at Hermione, leaving his ego and prejudices behind, smiled at her like a true friend. Fred and George understood their dismissal. They planned to give tougher time to their younger brother, to test him they rationalized.

Prelude:

Harry took him outside next morning of 'initiation' and they jogged around the lake. After that Harry explained deep breathing to him. This deep breathing was different, first time for Ron. "Hell, I am quite sure its first time anyone heard about such breathing in the Great Britain."

Harry "You have to breathe deep, the breath hitting your naval everytime and then you have to throw it out. But your whole consciousness must be only on the breathing, don't skip even one of it anyhow… and if you skip, just try to stick better."

Ron paled "okay I'll try"

"It's just like play, take it lightly. Never be serious Ron, never. Seriousness is death."

With meditations on breath, eyes and ears continuing with full energy, Ron progressed much. Harry and Ron spent most of the time together, but still when they closed their eyes, it was like they were totally alone.

Eight days later,

Harry was walking in the corridor with Ron and Hermione. He saw that Ron would stop talking when he walked, and would stop walking when he talks. His body was fluid in motion, and mostly alert. This was the positive sign Harry looked and without any hesitation, decided to move things forward.

Getting his clothes was as easy as could be. Sustained Transfiguration was becoming easier with lesser energy, by using more ambient energy around. Black showed death, those who wore black signified they are getting ready to cross to next shore as gracefully and without regrets as possible. Diamonds signified eternity and beauty. Beauty of a flower is so time-bound, but beauty of diamond is eternal. Also, they absorbed energy and helping in casting and maintaining spells. He transfigured the material to silk, but took its shine out, because silk as a fabric is least susceptible to carry vibrations of emotions.

The time was running forward towards the last Championship. However, Harry and his two friends didn't seem tensed about it. Their preparations were going well. Draco Malfoy's abundantly available bickering reduced considerably, even Slytherins didn't try to cross paths with Harry or his friends due to many rumors doing rounds, gathering more spice and leaving behind truth in every single round.

Professor Dumbledore has given two additional classes to Harry, in which they discussed and refined the Sustained transfiguration. The speed of transfiguring and wand stability increased in Harry. In the latest class he also discussed Potions changes, the decrease in potion ingredients and time duration.

Dumbledore thought of it for a movement. "Harry, I believe what you are experiencing is not a breakthrough in Wizardry. I don't think other than you anyone can make such potions, and it can be dangerous to incorporate to a common mind."

"… Intention Harry, your intention with intuition is changing it. Your meditations, as I suspect have pushed you to the point of intuition which is much higher than intellect itself. This intuition, you have to work on more, to open the gate wider."

Harry thought

 _The problem is I can't will the gates. They open when I become empty, any desire, even positive, will become hindrance._

 _"_ If you don't mind Professor, I want to share something that is troubling me."

The twinkling blue eyes focused on bright green "yes Harry. You can trust me."

"Professor, I don't want to lodge of complaint, but.." Harry suddenly remembered the penseive "…can I show you a memory?"

"Of course Harry. Concentrate on the memory and I will bring it out as much as I can. If they are many, you concentrate on one at a time."

Harry concentrated on memories of Moody. First the scene of Barty Crouch junior, then Moody's class, Barty Crouch senior's reaction, the corridor scene, and accusations of Polyjuice.

Harry with the Headmaster viewed the memories multiple times. He told him about the dream of his of Voldemort. Dumbledore nodded.

"Please Headmaster, call Barty Crouch senior immediately and make him speak."

Dumbledore looked towards the chair of his "its not easy Harry, he is from ministry and a tough wizard. Opening his mouth would be tough."

"But three drops of the truth potion can do the trick, Professor Snape has it." Harry replied truthfully.

"It's risky, if he came clean, he could sue us…"

"But you are the head of Wizengamot, International Confederation of Wizards and known most powerful Wizard of century. Surely a clean memory charm will not be diagnosed." "I don't want to loose control this time Professor. We must know the entire story before we take any action. Any inaction at this time will be too dangerous to let pass."

Seeing Dumbledore hesitate and before he tried to end this dialog, "Will Death of my Parents, Neville's parents suffering be totally in vein? Will Voldemort return and play his wicked games like before. Can't you risk something to save everything?"

" _Expecto Patronum"._ The stern voice of the ancient wizard boomed "Barty come to my office immediately." The white phoenix launched up and disappeared.

Moments later the phoenix reappeared and dismantled into light. Dumbledore was shocked. Harry asked immediately

"What is it professor? Please don't waste even a second."

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes, who gave a shrill cry and launched itself to the Headmaster and disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry ran outwards the office and found the Potions professor going somewhere hastily. Harry ran towards him

"Professor, the Headmaster has asked you to accompany me to visit Professor Moody's office immediately. He has disapparated with the phoenix, we have to do our work.

"Are you sure Potter? You will be severely punished if it turned out false." Said the Potions professor

"This may be connected to your thief. Please hurry with me."

Together they sped off towards the office of DADA Professor. They knocked on the door thrice but no answer came.

"We have to get inside anyhow. Professor please let's go in."

"There are enchantments and wards that protect this room Potter. Your ignorance could have a big price. We are leaving from here, or you can wait till Alastor Moody comes in a good mood."

"You don't understand Professor, if not now, the time will run out and what made me famous could get reverted."

This caught Severus Snape off-guard. He never forgot the pain he endured being a death eater, how the merciless and mindless acts of murders were a common factor, how his best friend died by the hands of the man, whose robe's hems he had kissed.

Harry was surprised by the speed Snape's wand moved and delivered magic that he could not comprehend. He could see that the spells were complicated enough, but was not sure of exact ranges and powers of the spells. One minute later, they were in the office.

"We need to search for some connection, something that can explain everythi-"

Loud cries came from the trunk placed near wall. Snape gestured Harry to stop and flicked his wand in irregular motions. Multiple colored lights danced on the trunk and dissolved in thin air. Finally, the trunk opened and new trunk propped up and opened, finally after the sixth trunk opened they peered in the deep dark well-like-room and found a man lying. The man was aged, had lots of battle marks all over his body, and was missing an eye and a leg.

Harry spoke " _Wingardium Leviosa_ "

The man was floated up and placed on the floor. Severus Snape's reputation readily raised more when his wand danced around the man scanning and probably healing him.

"Professor please listen to me. If the imposter finds out he has been caught, he might go to some unknown Plan B. We don't even know plan A, how can we arrange according to plan B?"

Snape looked at Harry with interest. "If we plant a decoy, the Polyjuice won't work. We can't leave Moody here. What you suggest Potter?"

"I need something alive, humanoid, and I can help"

"Peri" Snape called loudly. A house elf appeared. "Fetch a ghoul immediately and then fetch my special potions kit in fifth drawer from right. Password is Griffin dead."

Harry worked on the ghoul, transfiguring it in shape of Moody. Snape, with his wand, transplanted original hairs of Mad-Eye on the transfigured Ghoul. They took some blood from original, and mixed with some Potion, and forced it in the throat of the transfigured ghoul. They placed the transfigured ghoul in place of the original in the trunk and put the lid back and Snape redid everything like never been touched. Harry found a cool sensation passing over his body and realised he was also disillusioned.

They tiptoed out of the room with disillusioned floating Retired Auror.

Snape beckoned him to a portrait and said a password that Harry missed. The door opened and he found himself looking at the Gargoyle in front of Headmaster's office.

"The school is like a maze Potter. Physically it's near to Headmaster's office, but when you go around normally, it is longer."

They sat on the comfortable chairs waiting for Headmaster's return.

Snape was looking at the boy with little admiration, while his face was as blank as possible. The boy effectively used his skill, forgoing the previous bad experiences and prejudices. He just decided everything on the moment, believed in him and underwent such a difficult mission.

 _What about Albus Dumbledore giving him such a difficult mission, while others more capable were available, why?_

 _Oh no! He did this on his own. He found me and persuaded to join. And his transfigurations, they were perfect. When did Potter grow so much? And wait, Dumbledore using his phoenix, that again is so rare. He never uses it except major emergency._

Harry looked innocently at Albus Dumbledore entered his office from the door. He sat on his high back chair and faced his member of staff and student.

"Barty Crouch senior was found dead in the Forbidden forest. His body was sent to ministry and they determined the killing curse was used. Killer was not determined."

Harry looked at Snape, who found himself in a situation that demanded him to take the lead.

" Potter found me and we went to DADA office. It was locked with unusually heavy protections, but we barged in. When a sound came from the trunk of DADA Professor, I broke the security enchantments, some borderline dark curses too and retrieved a man resembling Mad-Eye Moody on the brink of consciousness."

Dumbledore waited patiently for Snape to recollect the whole scene.

"We placed a decoy with hairs of this Moody and his blood running through my potions and Potter's beyond expectation transfiguration. We left the whole place like untouched, directly to your office."

Dumbledore waved his hand and in the corner, the body of Alastor Moody was disillusioned. He pulled his wand, and with subtle movements transfigured a chair into a stretcher and placed Moody on it. With another wave, Alastor Moody opened his eyes, stood up shakily. Severus placed his potions kit on table and enlarged it. He retrieved the potions necessary and tipped in the throat of the Ex-Auror.

"…Al..Albus… Forgive me. I was captured and kept in the school."

He coughed, took few deeper breaths and looked around. He spotted Snape and Potter in the vicinity. He looked at Albus Dumbledore who nodded.

"Polyjuice saved my life. He needed me alive and my hairs to impersonate me. I fought his imperious curse, but could not save myself or warn anyone. My own reputation helped him."

"Who is it? Who Alastor?"

"The shortcoming of Barty Crouch, the sniveling child-hugging double-faceted bastard's son."

Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely. All this boy's theories were right, and his intuition has helped him uncover the truth. But they didn't know the plan yet.

"Alastor what's their plan?"

" Son of Bitch wants his evil hound master raised back. I don't know how but he seems to want something from Harry, and wants Harry there in person, as I have deduced in the rotting prison."

Dumbledore nodded. "We are in a grave situation now, every step will lead to unknown consequences. Tri-wizard tournament cannot be stopped, and they will not leave my time for me."

Ron was sitting in a corner doing his homework, while Hermione has a book open in her lap and worrying about Harry.

 _It's been long and Harry has not returned. Ron is so relaxed and concentrating on his work. What on earth is happening?_

Harry came back to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione dropped her book on table and immediately stood up to ask things to him, but Ron called her urgently.

"Not now Hermione. Wait and he will tell on his own. Pestering him won't help."

Hermione huffed a little and sat down back on her chair while Harry went to his Dorm. She was felt unrest and unease while waiting. Her mind was running wild with theories with or without sense. While Ron has finished his homework and now read another book on defense. And this was not so acceptable for her. Her previous conditioning told her that Ron doesn't care for Harry, but her experience and his black clothes told otherwise. She thought about it for few minutes and returned to her book.

The next class of Potions got repetition of potions already brewed. Harry brewed his Girding potion in some superfast way and finished it the best. Snape was less vicious than ever and even ignored to dock points from Gryffindor like he has done always. The class was over and students started to fill out of the classroom. Hermione saw Harry cleaning his cauldron sluggishly while normally he would use magic to instantly clean it. Ron came to her and indicated to the door. She wanted to ask, she wanted to refuse Ron and hit Harry on head to spill all the answers, but her better part persuaded her to go.

After everyone has filed out, Harry waved his wand and cleaned everything. Then, he went to the desk and stood in front of the professor who was busy in his diary. "Professor I wanted to discuss with you something very important."

Snape lifted the diary and closed it. He stood up and turned to move towards his office without a word. Harry followed quietly.

"What now Potter?"

" Barty Crouch senior owned a house elf named Winky. She was there in the Quidditch World Cup. I suspect she knows many things. Another House elf has informed me that she works in the school."

"It slips your growing brain that House Elves cannot spill the secrets of their Masters or they will face death and execution."

"But if nobody knows about it, not even the elf involved, then the harm is not done."

"That is true, but dosage of Truth serum to House elves is not documented. Legilimancy cannot work on them as their magic protects their minds. A rogue elf may be dangerous even."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"We can dilute the Veritaserum to their standards. Please give me one drop of the truth potion and I promise to work something out."

Snape was about to decline, but he knew the gravity of the situation and from the vial, one drop was poured to another vial. Harry set out to work in the lab with book open on the truth potion. The book was provided from personal collection of restricted potions of the professor. In about fifteen minutes, Harry came back with a bigger vial of the transparent looking Veritaserum.

"Professor please calls Winky."

"Winky the house elf is summoned to Potions Lab immediately" spoke Snape in a deep and formal voice. A dirty looking, faltering and intoxicated house elf with droopy ears appeared.

Harry went to her and said sweetly "Allow me Winky to clean you and make you presentable." And he waved his wand and invoked the Skurge charm.

Cleaner Winky looked at the Potions master

"What is-hic- Potion-hic- master wanting with Wink- hic?"

He looked at the faltering state of the house elf and sped with his wands with spells that reduced hangovers, improved health and gave more clarity. Some bottles flew from cabinets, uncorked themselves and some droplets flew from them and splashed in small mouth of the house elf. Then the lids placed in their original positions and the vials went back to their respective cabinets.

Professor Snape floated the house elf to a wooden chair. " _Incarcius"_ and she was bound with ropes. He placed some wards around that prevented her usage of magic. After few minutes he beckoned Harry.

Harry put three drops of his specially diluted Truth serum in mouth of the house elf which was opened by force.

" _Ennerverate_ "

"What is your name?"

"My name is Winky."

"What do you know about Barty Crouch Junior?"

At this Winky looked uneasy and pained, but the potion has his effects and her mouth formed words

"He is not a good boy. Barty sir keeps him under his imperious for his own safety and he is trying to break it everytime. Barty Sir is so worried about him and saving his life, and he is not caring…"

"Is Barty Crouch in league with Voldemort?"

"No Barty sir a good wizard. But he loving his wife and only son."

"Barty Crouch junior died in Azkaban supposedly, but he is safe. How?"

She again struggled against the ropes holding her, cried out but had to speak " Barty sir wife was dying, she went to Azkaban and used lots of Polyjuice potion. The good lady died in the filthy jail. The bad boy came back and I was caring for him everyday."

"What are his plans? Where is he?"

" He got separated in the Quiddicchh Worrld Cup and I don't know about him. He was wanting to serve his master."

Harry's face was serious " We got all, we could Professor. You must now memory charm her now."

" But I told you Potter, memory charms don't work on house elves. Only words of their owner are their command."

"Winky! Do you want to serve a new master and serve him on your life?"

Winky the troubled house elf looked at Harry. She was bound by the potion, so her emotions were under check.

"How can I bind to my house Professor?"

"It is her will, and she touches your wand tip and accepts your mastership. Magic works on its own then." Then speaking formally "I, as the Head of House of Slytherin and Potions Professor allow Winky to choose new master."

Harry pulled out his wand as Snape removed the ropes and the magic restricting wards. " I, Harry Potter, take you Winky the house elf into my service for life with unbreakable trust. You are relieved of your previous harsh memories, previous oaths and you may lose those memories if they trouble you."

Winky, her eyes clear due to the potion, spoke truly " I accept Master. The memories are worth loosing."

A golden glow emerged from Harry Potter's wand and encased the house elf. Some tendrils of magic sticking to her dropped and dissolved in air while the new golden tendrils were working on her whole body. After few moments, she bowed down to Harry and stood calmly.

"Winky, you are to take care of your health and work with the school elves for now. You also have to be careful around the Defense Against Dark Arts professor and be vigilant about him. You can use help of other house elves but do so carefully, to protect me, my friends and yourself.

"Winky will be doing her best Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Winky was the new Potter house elf and she took it seriously. Magic of the new master helped her relieve the responsibility and attachment towards the Crouch's, which practically were change of emotions and the point of consideration on the emotions. This shift in the mind of the magical sentient being came about with magic itself. Now, she has almost forgotten about her loyalty to Crouches and remembers the Potter as her only central axis. The masterstroke, as Snape dubbed it actualized to retrieve information about the Crouch junior, prevent anyone for knowing they did so, help the poor creature, and obtain new help for Potter. Four benefits he could see immediately, and fifth could be that the elf could easily spy on Crouch junior as she knows him very well.

"Sweet Magic Harry! You have hit the core of conspiracy. But what to do now? Should we capture the Death Eater or let him do his task?"

Asked Ron Weasley when he was made privy to the information. Hermione was busy thinking over scenarios that could come up.

"Existence has led us to this secret plot Ron. If it requires it to stop, it will help us in that. But I really don't know about what the existence wants. Maybe Voldemort's return is inevitable and his War and death are already planned by nature. Because he is alive, somehow even without a body. His memory in the diary was sure to return him to life, if events would have come to pass according to him. But, these methods were spoiled. And what we gained? Why we were in those situations?"

Ron listened silently, this time even Hermione could not put forward another argument.

"Because we grew. We grew in courage, understanding, sympathy, empathy, freedom, power, protecting what is right, friendship, love, care and trust. We learned these values and these have led me here, and you Ron on the path."

"But Harry, leaving everything to fate is kind of laziest thing to do. It's like being sitting ducks." Hermione argued.

"No Hermione. Existence doesn't want us to be ducks. We are here to fight to protect. But maybe the ignorant in this biased Wizarding world will get a huge opportunity to grow. Maybe some of them will wake up and see light, be more conscious, more alert and happier. I don't want to see that evil again, but I don't know if I can prevent it fully. He has many methods to return because he just needs his body, rest all is preserved."

"This means we are stuck, hypothetically."

"Yes Hermione, hypothetically. One thing more I wanted to share. Dumbledore is the most famous powerful wizard, but he is old and much careful. His risk taking capacity is quite down, until he got no choice. Relying on him will surely create unnecessary sufferings. He reacts but never proactively eradicates the possibility of evil. We have to understand the man and his working style, and use his skills wherever required."

Ron thought about it "That means we have to raise ourselves to be able to take any risk we can, and still have high endurance and survival chances. We need to have a superior skill set that our potential enemies can't defeat easily."

"True Ron, that is one important aspect."

Cedric Diggory was feeling the burden of the TriWizard tournament on his mind. He knew he was the true champion of Hogwarts, and Harry got in by some illegitimate stuff, and still had to compete. He never liked this happening, but still he found no reason to hate Harry. The boy actually helped him and thought about fairness, and he just returned the favor. Now, they stood like equals, the favors done and repaid. To show his father and every person who thinks Hufflepuff house is for those who don't belong anywhere special, he must win the cup. He got to compete with four other persons in the toughest match to survive and win.

Viktor Krum was surprised at how things went around in Hogwarts. Since the chosen fourth Champion, he felt uneasy. However, he found a good interesting friend in Hermione Granger, and the girl was his best escape from madness of the fan-girls even at this school. The studious bushy haired girl, with an unparalleled aptitude in magic, with loyalty and friendliness, the girl was a gem amongst pebbles. And if she was best friends with fourth Champion, then Krum would not give him tough time. When asked for help regarding magic and training, he recommended his good friend Stark, who was topper in the class, and still a humble boy. He personally asked the guy to help Hermione and her friends. Viktor hates poor techniques, poor executions and particularly evil minds.

Fleur Delacour was a witch with Veela ancestry that made all the guys fall literally on her feet. Beautiful, graceful and powerful were some of adjectives used for her in Beauxbatton's. She knows that Harry Potter is good at heart, and she feels indebted to him for saving her sister. But, she can't loose this tournament, at whatsoever price it is.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the unused classroom with their Drumstrang mentor Edward Stark. Harry and Ron were jogging in the morning, and doing some circuit training already for agility. The workout with Harry's methods of alertness and awareness has proved beneficial both to body and mind. Hermione has tried her own brand of exercises from certain books, which have also helped her to some extent, but not comparable to Harry and Ron. Edward has talked to them about their workout in past, and now he has given them time enough to teach them convergence and conservation of magical energy.

"Your workouts by my suggestions are going fine, I guess. Please work on your speed too." As he looked to Hermione, her face fell a little.

"Magical energy is not unlimited, unlike the teachers here seem to tell. It is like blood, produced in a certain amount regularly. If you can store it inside, then you can use it for bigger feasts. Compare a Warlock to a witch at home. The witch will use magic to do home chores and everything, while warlock will do stuff manually, or have anybody else do them for him. For example, Albus Dumbledore uses normal things, travels by walking through the castle, or by carriages. He is believed to be most powerful wizard, then why doesn't he do everything by Magic? Because he conserves the energy flow, and that's what makes him truly dangerous wizard."

He paused for an effect.

"But Dumbledore is a special case, his Skill and magical energy is much more than a normal wizard." Hermione argued.

"I can agree that he has great skill, but his magical energy can be more, by not by a very great margin than you Granger. He conserves it, even in his spells he uses the bare minimum from his own reserves. Both storing of energy inside, and using it with full effects is quintessential if you want to survive in harsh environments like ours."

The trio nodded in understanding.

"Magical energy can be conserved in the body if we keep using wands, practicing magic to increase the flow, and still conserving magic in every single spell we use. You guys have to figure it out yourselves, I will only teach you how to use less energy in spells we use."

With time running short, they have to get whatever they can from this foreign helper. They agreed silently.

"It consists of two portions. When you cast your magic, try to exercise control and hold it back. Slowly you release the flow for the spell until you obtain just the desired result. Secondly, you look at the beam, and focus it through imagination and will. These are the two things that today we will work upon."

The three students started working on spells starting from Lumos. The light from the wand was to be altered for maximum to minimum. This concept was new to them, so it took time to actually grasp it. Harry did it first, followed by Ron and then Hermione. Harry and Ron were already aware of the magic flowing through them, so constricting its flow was not such a big deal. Hermione however was not in practice of awareness, so it took her some time. Then came the later spells that produced water, fire and even transfiguration spells.

Within one hour, Edward called the practice to halt.

"Now you have more or less an understanding of how to do the first part. You can practice and excel. The next part, we can practice on spells that have visible light emitting from the spell movement. So, I choose Expelliarmus and Stupefy. You will cast these spells, and try to converge the beam of spell light that shoots out of the wand."

Dummies were summoned for this practice by Harry. Edward was told that these are standard practice dummies provided by the DADA professor to some students. Hermione gathered that Moody, fake or no, commanded more fear than Snape, and the closeness of _Drum_ strang with Slytherin house also was a reason not good for naming Snape.

"But only Harry knows the stunning spell" pointed Hermione.

"It's not difficult. The wand movements are a circle with central vertical line not touching the edged off circle. Incantation is 'stupefy' and is used to stun the opponent."

Ron and Hermione took fifteen minutes to learn the spell, while Harry practiced on converging the red beam of the charm. It became pointed after some practice and awareness, that the beam travelled in a straight fine line. The finer the beam, the better was it considered. Harry practiced on it getting finer and finer.

 _It has to be more and more concentrated. I have to achieve a fine-ness and then add more juice to it. This way the spell will have a long reach, be lesser deflectable, and more shield piercing power._

Harry got his will overpower the habitual trend and thus shot a near invisible beam of stunner that hit the dummy squarely in chest, but it was weak, so the shield stopped it easily. He tried again to make it near invisible with as much juice as possible, without making the beam wide and bright.

"Very good, Ron Weasley. You go on trying and it will be finer and finer. It is said that best wizard's spells cannot be seen, the ray is so fine it becomes invisible." He laughed at it. "Tales about how older were super and we mediocre"… his face brightened in the laughter. The handsome face of Edward Stark looked upwards and seemed more adorable laughing. He laughed and sobered up. "But I feel that they can be small enough to be difficult to see from a distance. Try it over and over; you may get to best of yours."

Harry pondered over his words

 _It is true, human mind seems to believe old is gold, like everyone thinks their childhood was better than teens and adults feel their teens were better. Older time is considered golden, and that's why older wizards extremely powerful, who might not even stand against Dumbledore. Newer discoveries are made in muggle world, but much fewer are made in Wizarding world, that's like it has stopped growing like some woman's imagination._

 _No, which doesn't evolve dies. We have to be the new breeds, the advanced ones in this evolution and save the advanced ones, while old ones will die._

 _Hmm, it was not my thought, intuition is at work. That means Voldemort can be a weapon of nature to shake up the stagnancy, while Voldemort himself fights against new, fights for old pureblood supremacy, and for him Muggles are those which bring new thoughts and changes so are despicable._

 _I have to talk to Dumbledore._

The third tournament was about to begin, and preparations for it by Harry Potter were nearly complete, and he knew they cannot be complete enough.  
Albus Dumbledore has deduced that some plot of raising the Voldemort used Harry in it, and has asked to take Polyjuice and be there in Harry's stead, but Harry argued that if Voldemort was to rise with Dumbledore's magic, he would be invincible. So, they devised some plan of theirs, in accordance with Harry's idea that things should not go out of control and that we can do only what we are meant to day. The larger picture of life controls these events, so even if Voldemort rises, we have to make sure he is not as powerful and has some flaws. Snape has agreed to the plot, and was a part of it. However, Snape still wondered how Harry Potter was so trustful of him, while he knew Snape had been a death eater.

Professor McGonall was informed about the skirting effects of this plot, while she didn't know the details, but she was given instructions on how to handle the situation if things turn ugly, by the Headmaster. The Scottish witch got her fears, but she also felt strong trust on Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick and Sprout were given instructions on keeping eye on the false Moody. Even Winky has come with some important information regarding that person. Portkey was some word she picked, and this turned the wheels in minds of the able wizards.

Severus Snape wished for decent anti-Portkey wards to be placed, but Harry wished that unidentifiable Portkey markers like ward can be placed over the place. So, any Portkey can be traced and immediately copied down. Dumbledore liked this idea and told Harry, it is quite possible. He also told them that wanted to seal the residue of the once Dark Lord into some mirror of his. This whole proactive-ness that Dumbledore, Snape, and rest staff members displayed was not due to just the fear of the dark times returning, it was the work of Harry Potter who has become sharp witted and countered their every argument with neatly placed truth and facts. His memory was proven to be excellent and recollection of past events and the information read in books or newspaper, or the things overheard, he was able to reproduce them quickly and hit only when the iron was hot. Dumbledore's fears were countered by simple arguments and brain-storming on the issues with factors and constraints involved.

Hermione was feeling uneasy with such things. She understood the plan put in place by Harry was workable, but the loopholes it had and amount of effort they went to cease every loophole worried her. Due to Harry's help and subsequently the training, she felt more able and confident, but was it enough? Very talented witches and wizards had fallen by the hands of Death Eaters who fought only to kill or inflict pain. The spell casting she has learned, with swifter movements and precise targets, lesser energy and yet more power, were not fully efficient in a full blown fight. Creative uses for the common and easy charms and curses are interesting but they can be deflected and shielded almost too easily. She has agreed with Harry, that the plot was too much secret and dangerous if got in wrong hands, so she mindfully accepted her memories regarding the Fake Moody be suppressed until the time of work was not reached. Dumbledore has placed a memory suppressor in her mind and said that, at the beginning of the third championship, her memories of these be available to her with proper plans in place.

Ron was relaxed about the issue. His job was to act normally, and keep an eye on surroundings to check if some constraint of the equation changes unexpectedly. He was to disillusion himself and look with keen eyes into everything that may not fit. He was given a coin, and if he pressed it within Hogwarts Wards, help will be provided to him in whatever form possible. Ron's meditation regime was going on full swing. He tried to be aware in not only magic casting but mundane tasks even. Magic flow, he started to feel and observe it melting and merging into nature and renewing itself and coming back to him. The daily Humming meditation was working wonders on his mind, while the method of Harry's was not the best suited for him at that point. Not to worry, Harry said, any one suited in over hundred techniques can lead one to the same final destination.

His wand movements were more precise now and got more control on magic flows. With Harry and Hermione he learnt atleast fifteen new spells. He was surprised at the time he took out for doing everything now. Earlier the days would pass so easily and quickly, and one never got time. But now, as systematic he went with the precious time, pouring his energies to realize his single goal, helped him use much more time than earlier.

As talked to Harry about teaching others, Ron took five classes of two hours each with all students interested to learn specialised defense practice, he termed. Atleast fifteen students turned up in every class including those from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who learnt three new spells, special wand movements and magical energy control pointers. They all have hailed him as a nice teacher and thanked him repeatedly for his help. Ron's style of teaching was simple and practice based, using easy terms to explain a concept and providing some hilarious examples were his forte. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, etc. included his fallow group members. He would inform them of the meetings personally or by their friends already attending. The time of the classes were designed according to collective timetable analysis. He has also asked them to practice and everyone should teach something new to the attendees. When asked he might run in problem if someone complained to the Ministry people stationed in the school, he worked with Harry to obtain permission for his group, calling it a self-help group of students. To name it specifically or to formalise it as a club may eventually make others more aware of such happening and possibly cause problems. A self-help study and practice group was so uninteresting, nobody asked twice.

Ron first learnt and tried spells with his friends, and then recreated them, taught to others and polished them side by side others, so that other students also gave him pointers and he got better at it. His leadership qualities also increased. In the session of the group,

" Padma wants to learn Patronus charm. Do we all agree to have this session on Patronus charm?" asked Ron to all the gathered fellow students. Upon their acceptance, he waved his wand, reentered his old chosen happy memory and cried:

" _Expecto patronum"_

A ghostly white puppy exited from his wand tip and ran around, jumping in air. "Jack Russell Terrier is my Patronus." He looked at the Patronus, and suddenly was reminded of his old self, looking to others, trying to prove himself and finding his place amongst people. This was what he was, before he was initiated. He decided to think on it later, and not waste time of others.

Ron helped, told them the instructions as he read and was told. He kept on moving from one student to other and correcting the wand movement and incantation. Ron knew that this particular spell was tough, but they all wanted to learn it after living near Dementors in the school. After about an hour, they all were tired of doing it again and again. Michael Corner was able to produce a small white mist from his wand, Luna Lovegood had a miniscule white bulb from her wand and many could not produce even a single white thread of Patronus.

Ron saw everyone working hard and still results were elusive. Now, Ron tried to help them do it the right way he felt. "It is a guardian spirit, the guard to protect your positivity and life. Close your eyes and jump inside your own self."

"How can you jump inside your own?" Asked Lavender Brown. Ron understood the provocation, and subsequently deflated it.

"It means relax, close your eyes and listen to me. Do what I suggest without thinking."

To this Luna said loudly "It's already very tough charm. We will do what you say Ron."

"Now relax, close your eyes. Feel your body is frozen, and still. Now look inwards, feel your hands, your legs, fingers…"

Ron continued to relax his students into stage of meditation.

"Concentrate on your breath, it is coming in and going out without you even knowing. One must be conscious of one's own breath, as they are the bridge between life and death."

After some more minutes of this meditation

"Go, find the center of your being. Now, you need to protect this center, protect this delicate flower of your existence, protect life itself." With a pause " NOW, Cast to protect."

" _Expecto patronum"_

" _Expecto patronum"_

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM"_

A white intense light shot out of Neville's wand, the light so intense at its spherical center. Luna's wand also got a very sharp bright mist trying form a sphere. Five people got spheres with very bright light moving around. Almost everybody got a white mist. These Patronuses were not animals, but were not exactly corporeal. They felt powerful, but yet foggy and unclear. Ron was surprised by such an outcome. He let others practice it more, move the rotating spheres around and play with this magic. The spheres were feeling meditative and beautiful. Being around them made Ron more silent and aware. Ron ended the session, and asked them to forget the first bookish part, and remember their experience to cast this advanced magic.

After the class was over, Ron literally ran to his favorite place of meditation, sat cross-legged and entered his own presence. Deeper and deeper he went, leaving everything behind. He moved towards his center, feeling his thoughts disappearing. Now, mindfully and consciously, to protect this inner world of his, to protect this beautiful experience of his and protect the life whole, Ron cast the Patronus charm.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

Ron later found Harry and Hermione and talked about this different Patronus charm he experienced. He told them the method he used and the result seen in the group. Hermione thought over it, recollected all her information on this charm and said that it possibly was the base form from which the corporeal animal forms. The mindless state that was poured into this charm, instead of a happy memory, produced this result. Harry was thinking about it, and beckoned Ron to the lakeside sacred place of theirs. Hermione continuously brainstormed with both of them about the possible explanations to it. Harry listened about this and waved his wand, a bright white sphere materialized. Ron also waved his wand and another bright sphere was produced. Now playfully, Harry and Ron danced their spheres and finally collided against each other, reflection of their lights falling on the lake's surface. To their surprise, the spheres merged and the single sphere got bigger and brighter than both Patronuses combined. Harry looked at Ron and asked him to pour more energy and go deeper inside meditation. Ron closed his eyes slowly.

The Patronus sphere began to grow, brighten with glow extending in meters. Hermione shielded her eyes and stepped back. Two boys sitting cross-legged in meditative posture and white sun growing in front of them was a truly fantastic scene. The lake reflecting the sun, the hills and sky covering the sky and two unmoving bodies were sitting silently. Harry and Ron went deeper in meditation and the white sphere increased and increased and they went deeper and deeper, like a vicious circle. Hermione saw that white light has engulfed both of her friends and still growing. She turned and ran towards the Headmaster's office, and came far from them, the Patronus light causing her shadow in front of her, but suddenly the shadow dissolved, the light extinguished. She returned to look what happened. A single molten silver sphere of one feet diameter swirled and moved on its own axis. The two boys were sitting in the same meditation state. She moved to wake them up but suddenly a hand rested on her shoulders softly made her stop. She looked towards the silver bearded Headmaster.

"They should not be disturbed Miss Granger."

The two meditators continued to meditate hours continuously, while the liquid silver sphere churned itself midair.

The sun got down, and evening arrived but the two still made no sign of movement, not even the magic sphere showed signs of change or slowdown.

"Professor they will be missed, and someone might see them." Hermione pointed out to the Headmaster.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I have placed enough protections around these boys. However, they will be missed by their friends. So, I have informed of their absence to the staff as some important work from ministry to the fourth champion. I have situation under control."

The body has long been crossed; the mind was as silent as non-existent. The will to protect has also long disappeared. The consciousness of Harry Potter expanded rapidly, to expand to infinity. Bliss was beginning to pour over him, and he could feel an unknown universe inside himself. The deepest energies hidden in his cells released themselves, all the emotions held up in every single cell of his were sublimated. Every blockage, every hurt, every sadness and every laughter that he could not express, the words he could not say, the kicks, punches, bites, kisses and hugs he could not deliver, all of these solid blocks sublimed and the energy blocked became free. Ron also followed Harry in this experience as a partner. His gratitude and love towards Harry helped him to connect with the boy in different dimensions and live the divine.

Ron felt sharp light on his eyes, the yellow glow spreading like a bright end of tunnel getting closer and closer. The light overwhelmed him, and he felt his eyelids moving in this bright light, and they opened slightly. He felt the sharp blades of light hit him, and his face scrunched up in discomfort. His hand moved from resting position and shielded his eyes. Ron opened his eyes and looked at the morning sun bright in the blue sky. He stretched his body and moved his eyes to look at the surroundings. He saw a white silver ball suspended in the air, which was moving in itself like a liquid moving to retain the shape. His friend and initiator Harry was opening his eyes at the same moment.

The two stood up from their places and looked at the shiny Patronus ball they have produced. Harry folded his palms in Asian gesture and bend down towards the ball. Ron followed his initiator as gratitude exploded inside his heart. They stood up, their eyes locked on the beautiful phenomena.

"This is Divine Patronus Ron. The divinity was used to create it, and it reflected the same, which again helped us pour more into it. We are thankful to this Patronus for providing such moments of bliss to us."

"I don't think normal Patronus charm can contain such a great energy Harry. It should be different, something better."

"Yes! It is new. It is I believe will be called the Divine Patronus and its summoning will be from a newer chant 'expecto Aum Patronum'. Aum is the soundless sound that we have heard through this Patronus, hence the incantation includes it."

"It is great. Thank you."

With folded hands, wands in pockets, they dispersed the magic of the Patronus. Harry turned and looked into the half-moon spectacles.

"You have taken wee-bit extra time Harry. Six days have passed when you sat here with Mr. Weasley. Your absence, I afraid, has sparked many rumors. Please don't enter such a state now, as you need to prepare for the third tournament as it starts in some hours from now. Today's date is 24th of June."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron immediately left towards the Hogwarts kitchen to find a meal to satiate their hunger, the hunger felt in the body. Winky was excited to find her master in need of nourishment, and served him fruits and juices for immediate energy boost. She told him that she was concerned and wanted to come to them and serve them, but the Headmaster didn't allow her to go and told her about some dangers in disturbing in that state. Harry and Ron enjoyed their meal in relative silence, after Harry requested the elf for some quietness.

The experience of eating, that too with so much silent energy resting like a silent lake in a summer day, was very majestic. Hand movements were very slow, and it felt like whole being was having the food, not just the body. However, inside Harry was a witness. He was eating the food, but witnessing it totally at a different plane. The eating was whole, his whole being was involved in it, but the witness remained just a witness, different for the eating, the eater, and the eaten.

In few hours the final spectacle of the Triwizard tournament was scheduled and still no rush was visible in Harry's action and body language.

"What a timing guys. Three hours, and no preparation? Should I tell you how big this thing is going to be, and how stupid it will be to go there unprepared?" Hermione was speaking very fast. Her frantic pace of words, her bushy hairs looking bushier, frown lines on face and tensed body posture were making other elves to rush away from them. Ron could sense the nervous vibrations that she radiated. He was much silent inside, and felt some thoughts arise back of his mind, like a faintest whisper.

 _How can they be so careless. They forgot me completely, now I am an outsider. Missing classes and still so happy. What have they found? What have I missed?_

Harry smiled meaningfully looking at Ron, and Ron looked little surprised. The words she was saying, and the thoughts that he was catching were totally different. They has an opposite flavor to them, but still roots were the same. Ron was having experience of surface of the human mind in someone else's perspective.

The trio then went to training room and Hermione precided over the one hour practice session in which Harry did some circuit training for his stiff body. Sitting in one posture for six days continuously was not very benefitting for the body. Stretching and basic movements to quicken the response time were followed by magical exercises including and excluding the wand. "Exactly one hour you need to rest, no stress on body or mind." Hermione told with her teacher like attitude.

They were standing outside the huge green and living maze. Spectators were lined up on wooden platforms that surrounded the entry point. The four champions waited, looking nervously at all the crowd cheering and creating noise. They knew the dangers that the last task could bring, knew the risks that could either make them a champion of this grand tournament, and help them in their respective careers in the wizarding world forever, or could cut the thread of life short. Death, injury and mortal wounds were such a great possibility considering the increasing intensity of the tasks and the history of this famed tournament.

Harry was looking at the spectacle, while being in the middle of it. Fleur came near him and was feeling quite nervous about the big audience as well as the dark maze. The Bulgarian seeker was the one confident enough, having faced larger crowds in his quidditch tournaments. Diggory was looking towards his friends and father and smiling whenever they cheered loudly with his name.

Harry was witnessing all this and tried to analyze the situation.

 _People want to rush to these organized tournaments, not only to see the human compete against his own kind and be selected as the winner, like those in primitive societies of apes and other animals, but also to see the risk. The risk of blood, death and broken minds give them a thrill. The animalistic thrill of a predator. So, the organizers have to make them gruesome, tough and insane with care and possibility of a winner. Without a winner, again the show would fail._

The Bang and Dumbledore beckoned both Harry and Cedric together towards the maze. The dark looking maze with leaves of odd shapes, but clean like polished. The light scattered on these shiny leaves and hues of dark green were scattered in abundance. The ground was plain and mud, with some little stray foliage growing. This life boosted confidence in Harry as he entered in. Cedric was running fast and wanted to complete the maze first, while Harry was walking in full awareness at a constant speed.

The first crossroads appeared and Cedric disappeared in next turn. Harry placed his hands on the green leaves of the maze and dissolved his mind into it. After two minutes of outside and much longer time inside, he felt connected with the plant that formed the maze itself. He had communed with it. This communion was brought by the secret technique of meditation that Lord Mahavira, the famous master of India who gave birth to Jainism. He went in his mind, distorted his present ego and recognition as a human and changed it to the one of the plant. So, essentially the plant communed with the plant of same species rather than a plant with a human. But, the being was greater, much more advanced and carrying much more energy, so the plant surrendered in a very deep sense to the man.

Krum and Fluer passed the meditating Harry without a word to their own ways. Moments passed and Harry felt a sharp touch to his energy. He opened his eyes and saw blank.

Immediately he twirled his wand in very negligible jabs and motions, while changing the very air around him, intoxicating it with magic. One hand on the plant, other moving the wand and his eyes seemed unfocussed, while his inner eyes were totally focused. Two tendrils shot out of the plant's hedge and constricted on a human figure. The invisibility was shattered with a Finite by his wand as Mad-eye looked towards him, and Harry could see tendrils of fear in his eyes, the fear of unknown and unforeseen.

Soundless colorless expelliarmus with equally soundless and colorless incarceus bound the man with magic, while his wand sailed to Harry's pocket. Deciding that it was enough of time, and action was needed to prevent any death in hands of Voldemort or his followers, Harry moved ahead.

The maze parted for him and he moved straight towards the centre.

 _I have already expanded a lot of energy by being edgy and nervous however Catching him was necessary as he could have harmed other students._

 _I have tried and connected with one plant of the maze, but strangely I feel the love and connection with every leaf of this whole maze, which is alive. I am in touch with it and really…_

… _I am gaining something at deeper level of my existence._

He passed with grace as yet another hedge allowed him to pass and then folded back to original posture. He felt a spark and bite of a probable Blast ended Skrewt hit the maze as it closed after him, he felt a large feline jump to the maze and try to shatter the wood to reach him. As he passed five walls, the sixth wall of plant was finding trouble to move for him. Harry allowed it so and moved left totally by instinct.

He turned and found cedric lying on the floor unconscious and magically exhausted. Harry thought a possibility of a powerful creature, resistant to magic that could harm the Super-Huffelpuff. Dismissing the basilisk, as the boy was alive and the possibility of arranging a basilisk was very risky, he crossed it out of mind. Looking at the area around, he tried to find some clue about the adversary.

Harry moved forward, very carefully, still in communion with the hedge that used up magic and his will to help him as much as possible.

He sensed something on the backward dark area and spotted a giant Blast ended skrewt looking around for next guest. It seemed he had followed up from the other area of maze to fight the humans lurking within. Harry moved his wand and with an incarceus, followed by a stasis charm bound the skrewt. As the skrewt was about to break the bondages, Harry transfigured the bondages to Iron and thus, with an electric shock, by his own body, the skrewt became unconscious. Harry reached near Cedric, pointed his wand up and red sparks went high.

"Come back here you escapee. You cannot escape the death, as you trespassed my area without my permission".

This was a strange creature speaking, the body was that of a big sized lion, but the face was of a woman. The woman had sharp and rugged features, with some brown hairs growing on outer regions of her human face. Her mouth was extraordinally big, so that when she spoke, her huge shiny teeth would become visible. Her tail was thick and seemed to move with a feminine grace. The paws were brown and large, with furs padding the ground, so Harry could not hear her arrive till she spoke. Her facial features were not exactly human, but close and on feminine side. Her eyes were lacking the white part and totally dark brown. Like a true lioness, the queen of the jungle, she moved towards the boy. Her body size was massive and so was her body weight, but still the movement didn't create telltale ground vibrations of a big body moving around.

Harry on his heels, turned the next corner and came face to face with a duel. The duel between the fair witch and the rugged seeker.

As harry dodged the attack and the exceptionally big faline's jump, the creature snarled. This took the other two's mind off their duel and the fair witch called "Ohh,, a Sphinx!"

The sphinx turned to the source of voice and grunted

"You all have to dieee.."

And with big paws came out the long nails and she outstretched her paw to hit the girl on her chest. Fluer was more agile than her estimate and jumped out of the way. With the duel forgotten, the Drumstrang champion hit a hex at the witch that blasted the beast off her front paws, but still she managed it. Cold fury in her eyes and seeing three wands pointing at her to subdue her, she turned other corner, and jumped on the hedge, with one jump of nearly fifteen feet, other of other five feet and trotted on the hedge towards other area of the maze

"I think Sphinx are known as intelligent, it proves."

Said Fluer. The three looked at each other and considering their options, a three way duel began.

Harry was calm and quiet, he felt the adrenaline rush in his veins and his body ready for aggression.

 _Let the body be ready for this, let body be ready for aggression._

He took a deep breath and the duel commenced when the first curse erupted from wand of Bulgarian Seeker.

Harry swatted the curse to the ground and in the same movement, joined it to 'aqua eructus' and a big stream lashed at the abdomen of Fleur and she passed out. Surprise written on her face, she was quickly disarmed within seconds while the curse couldn't leave her lips.

"You are good Potter, but I want to be the champion. Move aside and let me go."

Harry had communicated with the plants of the hedge and knew something bigger was waiting near the cup, so that even the hedge didn't allow him to go there directly, or it could have been the magic around. But, in the communion he felt legs, hairy legs prodding and trotting around and undoubtedly, it was some archinae waiting there.

Harry moved behind the other champion after assuring him that he would not hit on the back. As they entered the darker area of the maze and the hedge suddenly shivered and magic pushed the opposite hedges together in quick succession. The leaves dancing in the magical wind, while many left their twings to fly freely in the space. Harry and Krum ran as fast as they could towards that other end, where the magic was pushing them. Harry saw a small opening on the left and quickly jumped inside to avoid being crushed by the hedge. While Krum ran forward, noticing Harry's move, but impossibility of his change in the direction made him run forward.

Harry communed with the hedge and it opened up on his right. The brilliantly shining cup was present there and Harry moved to take hold of it. In the background, he heard sounds of a fight, a wizard and one of Aragog's offspring facing each other. Harry was confident about the abilities of the seeker and thus left him to his devices.

The blue light danced brilliantly in the centre of the cup. The edges were carved in gold and silver, with motifs of flowers, wizard hats, crossed wands decorated on the upper and lower parts of the cup. The base of the cup was solid silver, reflecting the lights and dissecting them in thousand parts to glitter. The above transparent portion was made of transparent blue sapphire in which magical white fire danced and thus outer blue colour appeared. The prints of the three schools was in the side rims, while the bottom plate mentioned "TriWizard Champion". It was sitting on an elevated earthen platform, cut to perfection. Harry moved closer and touched the cup's handle, while the realization of the dangers he could be facing dawned on him. A sharp tug at his naval and he was taken into a magical journey.

Harry felt his body lift off and leave this dimension. He felt his body being squeezed through a tube and all the colors of the lights spectra danced around, warping the reality. He tried to be as alert and as receptive to experience this method of Magical transport to its fullest.

The tube ended suddenly and he fell out on a moist ground, the cup skidding away from his hand to hit another gravestone.

Harry stood off the ground and looked around. He was standing on ground with scattered dry foliage, growing around white and brown headstones of graves. The graveyard looked ancient and under stages of deterioration. The sculpture of a death Angel was standing tall, looking through his faceless veiled face towards the endless dark sky. The night was gloomy, with stars somewhat visible, while the moon was absent. Some of the sculptures were well maintained, like polished, and some of the headstones were already withered. There was presence of magic in the graves which were well preserved. Harry expanded his consciousness to feel around and got ready for whatever was coming up.

Sharp pain exploded in his scar, and Harry knew what was about to come. He suddenly waved his wand and the pouch hidden in his robe expanded. With a swirl of his wand, and the invisibility cloak covered him. Next, sending the waves of magic around him, he tried to access the number of wizards in his proximity. He closed his eyes, and after a deep breath opened them again. But, the eyes were different. The consciousness level was much higher and the tendrils of energy were dancing in every form he was seeing.

'Serpensortia' and a snake was conjured on the ground. Taking the energies of the nature and that within him, he transfigured the snake to look like him and let it lay there panting. Then he tiptoed and hid behind a large headstone to witness the upcoming event.

The Rat came hurrying towards his transfigured body, a bundle in his arms that was looking like a disfigured infant. Pettigrew drew his wand and immediately captured the transfigured snake, with another sculpture that was reanimated to hold the boy.

"Begin…" said the shrill and scary voice from the bundle. Pettigrew hurried to another corner and a cauldron, which was hidden in the dark, suddenly became visible as flames arose beneath it.

The transfigured snake was struggling against the bondages, and that was making it look more real. But, to befool the Dark Lord was not easy and Harry was worried about it. He wanted to bide his time as longer as possible, till he had to fight directly. Harry was feeling angry on the Pettigrew who had caused the deaths of his parents, but as he looked inside, the energy of anger changed. Compassion arose in Harry's heart for both the criminals, but he was not blind. The criminals were a threat to people and were instrumental in destroying lives of young like him. The torture they did to others was not forgotten by Harry. He had compassion for them, but his instinct told him that he had to end these lives for a greater compassion. But was it the moment? His thoughts stopped as the bundle was thrown unceremonially into the cauldron. The scene was almost funny, but laughter was out of question at the moment. The bones from a withered grave rose and plunged into the cauldron, and the colored smoke rose out. Then on a leap of faith or that of necessity, Peter Pettigrew cut his hand, painfully and let it fall in it. "Flesh of sevent…. To revive his master"

Harry was at a distance and could gather only these from his pained and almost weeping voice. The servant turned to the transfigured harry with a knife in his hand. The fake Harry started frantically pushing and moving, wiggling his feet and trying to slip like a snake, as the servant walked closer. The real one closed his eyes in moment of decision. Harry called his deep inner and waited for answer to come. The answer came and was shocking. It meant that in order to finish him off, the demon had to be given a body or his anchors would hold him.

The existence has yet purpose for this man, however torture others had to feel, the deaths that would occur. Maybe the deaths had to occur the way, the pain was to be endured by some and he was just a tool for existence to help others relive their karmas. It was clear that existence wants this man to rise again and Harry, as he was now, could not fight against the real, and he surrendered to the whole. Harry waited as the blood was drawn out from the transfigured body and he dropped it into the ugly cauldron. Atleast his own blood was spared, and with current levels of his power, a possible super voldemort was prevented.

The naked man rose from the flames, the man with hollow cheeks, almost too skinny till bones, stepped out. His eyes were hollow and red, this skin almost dead and white. Hairless body and the groin was shriveled, like burnt. His legs were much healthy looking then rest of his body and felt redder. His eyes were red and hollow. The very air around him seemed to flow sharper and fierce, dust was blowing on the ground he stood. But the grass blades near his new body were getting wilted, as if their juice was being sucked, or as if they wanted to escape away from this presence. The clouds seemed greyer and the winds sharper. The birds around the area were wailing as some fear gripped their minds. The little animals were running around frantically and escaping the area.

In the whole turmoil in the nature, Harry readied himself and with a intension in his mind, wand movement in his fingers, and incantation on his lips and a white puff emitted from his wand. It was so muted and low intensity and was easily invisible in the whole chaos.

While Harry was commencing his part of plan, Voldemort activated his curse mark and one by one loud sounds of apparitions filled the atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dozens of black cloaks appeared before Harry, they were draped in black and had a silver skull mask over their faces. They were looking grim and scared, if one looked closely.

"...Lucious! Thought that the Dark Lord is gone forever, even after you knew I had done so many things to be immortal."

Harry was listening closely and as Voldemort turned his back to the followers to see the boy shackled in the graveyard, he hissed with distaste. Immediately he shook his wand and the boy seemingly disintegrated and a small snake ran for its life. Utterly shocked Voldemort looked around, his gaze squared on Pettigrew. "Avada Kadavera"

The green light flashed and Peter Pettigrew died in the graveyard. His newly obtained Silver hand lay lifeless with his body in the graveyard. The Death eaters were restless as Voldemort looked around, trying to find something about this mystery. Suddenly his face turned to scowl and he turned around to look at the old man, the man whom he despised the most, the one whose head he wanted so desperately and the one who should have been avoided till he gained all his strength back.

"So you returned Tom. And this time you'll not escape." The battle ready Albus Dumbledore said in his deep voice. There was something different about this man that Voldemort could not just figure out. He looked confident, much more than ever. Voldemort had wished and believed that his strength would go down with age, but this was unforeseen. His robes were colored with twinkling stars of multiple colors twinkling on his robes, but still those colors were not totally misconceived. The black of the night, the red of the blood and war and the scarce purple color of salvation were boldly placed. His wand was ready to shoot at millisecond, but still he seemed relaxed, relaxed like never before, even when Grindlewald was defeated and an era of peace fell over the islands.

Dumbledore was feeling different. He had learnt meditation from harry and learnt from the very beginning. He had taken up gibberish as a method of meditation, and it helped him wonderfully. So many gruesome memories of past, tensions about the future left him totally. Daily doing the meditations for three hours and sitting silently in presence of the divine patronus had helped in his centering. His energy levels were elvated, while he created a totally silent pool of energy in himself. He had found what he craved for all his life, his silence. He had cried for five days continuously, locked in his chambers for all the deaths, for all the pains he hid in himself. He yelled and shouted for hours on all those who had wronged him and wept for all the moments he had to be brave. His laughter appeared after it, where he laughed deeply, on the minutest of trigger and laughed till his body hurt.

Harry Potter and his insight into meditation helped this intelligent old man, who with all his might entered into its realms, broke his old patterns, old identities and old safeguards to learn the basic. As a man who sacrificed much, and even learnt to smile over his losses, the man was a brave one. His ego was condensed and when he put it on the way of meditation totally, the effort was total. And when the effort was total, the being became total. This man was not the disintegrated mind that could be guilt tripped, but this man had dropped all the guilt. Dumbledore had dropped all the guilts that plagued his soul. All things he could do, but couldn't do, all the wrong decisions that were heavy on his soul were lifted.

Just one hour of speaking in the language and expressing one fully, the language which is meaningless but holds great meaning for its practioners, the language called Gibberish, helped him to throw all these baggages which were crushing him from inside.

"Aah, what we have here, the old man who came to his death. What a fitting gift for the revived Dark Lord." Spat Voldemort

"Death, is what you are going to embrace sooner Tom." Replied Dumbledore.

This again shocked Voldemort who started making an escape plan in his mind. Dumbledore was directly challenging for death match, so unlike him. The weak old man was far cry from being pitiful. This man was going to kill and he would fight with all he got.

Other portkeys started depositing people on this graveyard. These were the aurors, Democrats, Ministry people and Press reporters. They were all looking almost too shocked to see Voldemort standing on his two feet facing the Headmaster and waiting before throwing an insult or a curse. But looking at both the men, they were almost sure that if Dumbledore disappeared, Voldemort would be worse than their worst nightmares.

"You still believe that crap Dumbledore? I am resurrected and Lord Voldemort would not be bent by muggle loving fools like yourself."

And Voldemort swished his wand and the winds started blowing from all directions, carrying up dust and making visibility low. Dumbledore, prepared for offensive, transformed the soil beneath Voldemort to damp, and with another elaborate swish, warded the place against forms of magical transportation. The storm carrying the dust intensified and everybody started to shield their eyes and face from it. The Death eaters and the rest were trying to see in the centre of the storm where the two master Wizards stood in fighting stance. Voldemort poured magic into his attacks and sharpnals of stones become coated with a green magic and converged on the location where Dumbledore stood. Sensing it, Dumbledore animated the angel statue with a protective magic cover of protégo to protect himself. The angel flew with a bang and covered the back of the Old wizard with its wings, while the sharpenels in front of Dumbledore were transformed into cotton seeds that flew away.

Dumbledore in just another second positioned his wand on Voldemort and a bright orange light filled the eyes of all, while Voldemort readied his curse and attacked on the same point. The curses met mid air and with a loud boom, they exploded. The shockwaves fell many of the bystanders while many graves cracked their headstones. Dumbledore outmaneuvered the impact shockwaves like a dance and was on his feet quickly, wand ready and next magical assault intended in his mind. Voldemort was slower to gain hold, thrown away in his new and fragile body, he summoned his strength to fight back. Voldemort quickly dashed away towards another big angel, transforming it to life and in a swift inhuman jump climbed over it. Dumbledore steadied his wand with both the hands and started disintegrating the statue from its legs. The yellow beam of light acted like a laser, shooting out from the Headmaster's wand. The angel flapped its wings and left the ground, while Dumbledore sent hurriedly a lasso of fire towards the escapee. The lasso hit the body of the angel, broke out chunks of stone from its breast but started flying with a speed. Voldemort had embedded the statue with a pink protective shield that absorbed most of the energy of Dumbledore's attack. With an elaborate swing of Voldemort's wand, the storm kicked up with double intensity, and for a single moment the wards fell. Immediately five death eaters disapparated while Dumbledore reinforced the wards with his might. When at a safe distance, Voldemort disappeared mid flight, while the angel sculpture got blasted in the sky.

Dumbledore furious with the escape turned to the summoned death eaters and even before they could move their wands, the wands were covered with a conjured metal case which had a sharp cutter in the centre. Next, what these guys worst fear came up, and the cutters, with a click constricted the wands and broke them in two. Shock on their faces, they were bound together with heavy metal chains that got conjured out of thin air, almost choking them tightly. These men were too scared for their lives. Harry, standing in a safe corner was musing over these developments. Dumbledore was truly scary for his enemies and now, they would take his threats almost too seriously. He was no more an old fool to be mocked for his soft attitude, but a dangerous warrior who commanded respect.

A broomstick materialized in front of the old wizard, and he kicked off with an exceptional speed to the exact point in sky where Voldemort disappeared. Within seconds, the Old wizard disapparated.

Voldemort never thought that Dumbledore would follow him after the duel, but he was not in position of taking chances. Dumbledore found himself at a steep cliff, overlooking great waves from the ocean and used his senses to figure out the magic that was just done there. However, he found fifteen points, and one in the mid sea. Angered by this cunning fellow, he flew up and gathered magic on tip of his wand. The angry wizard, wearing a singed robe flying in the winds, his beard, and hairs dancing over his head and his deep blue eyes, filled with great pool of energy looked frightening. His wand, a very different styled wand was gleaming with red light as he concentrated his energy into a ball, condensing it to smaller dimensions. He was in an urgency and within seconds, he took the red gleaming ball of light, to hover over his other hand. With his wand he transfigured the last to evaporate apparition point to a tiny tunnel. Next second, the ball was forced into the tunnel and he imagined it to shoot like a fallen star. He sighed and the tunnel disappeared.

Elsewhere, an inhumane shriek filled the air as a red bomb hit the room of an abandoned muggle house, just at the place where Voldemort was standing a second before. The ball exploded like a muggle weapon, and the whole roof collapsed. Voldemort was lying in a small puddle of his own new blood, his body half burnt and robes torn apart. He was withering and wailing alone, while a death eater who had followed him laid dead and his blood coating the walls.

Voldemort gasped, he thought about the day when he first fought the old wizard, one after another fight appeared on the curtain of his memory and he could see that never before such offensive tactic was used by Dumbledore. This man was without restraint; he would pulverize him any moment without hesitation and would drench the earth with his blood. He realized Dumbledore knew that he would be accompanied by his follower, and this blast was aimed at both of them. Never had Dumbledore fought to kill his men, but this time was different. The man was someone else, but his skill was unforgiving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I am not feeling good about this Harry. I feel myself at a loss about my decisions, my conscience and subsequent actions."  
Dumbledore was looking downwards. The old wizard was looking older and tired, while his eyes looked dull and hairs messy. Harry Potter had requested a meeting with the Headmaster after the ordeal was just about finished.

"Leave this old man to his problems Harry. Go enjoy! You are the Triwizard Champion. Your friends are waiting for you." said the defeated looking wizard.

"But you need my presence more than them Professor."  
said Harry with a slight smile to help ease the pain of his professor. Harry knew that the battle had been heavy for the Headmaster. Not because of his age, but the change in attitude and desire to take a human life was stressful and guilt inducing to the moralist Dumbledore.  
"Morality does not mean that you should let beautiful things fall prematurely into graves Professor. You did what was meant to be. And you were the hands of Existence for all the human life on this planet that the evil Voldemort wants to destroy and crush."  
Harry was looking at the Headmaster with his full attention. His eyes were bright and sharp, and his body language was screaming truth. Harry was not only speaking, but his whole body was communicating with the headmaster.  
"It is a conditioning you have allowed yourself to settle. This conditioning has been the singular root cause for major failures. Be alert, be fully conscious and stop your mind from guilt tripping you."  
Harry's words were powerful messages to the listener. He was speaking with an authority, authority because he had experienced the similar in his mind and had found a way out.  
"but this was not my style to kill…"  
Replied Dumbledore sadly  
"And let the evil do as much harm as possible before you break your own conditionings and illogical vows?"

After the message has passed to the mind of the Old wizard, harry continued  
"The life is vast, and should be lived as adventurously as possible. Die to the past, live in the present is what all the beings are doing, just man is oblivious to the fact. Be reborn daily, not daily, but every second."

"i dont know Harry. But I will try to inculcate and grow some more valuables in me."  
"i cannot decide for you professor, but I know that your heart is at the right place.. Decondition your mind and ask your heart. Your answer will be existential."

Harry left the chambers and went towards his friends, ready to celebrate and enjoy the time with them.  
Looking at the retreating back of this teenager, Dumbledore thought about his age and his habit of loading things on his own shoulders. He shook his mood and with a start screamed loudly, screaming from his heart and cried for everything held dear, every idea that he was living for and every pain he had witnessed. After consciously going mad and breaking few articles in his bed chambers, suddenly silence descended on him. He took the opportunity and lied down like a dead man. His eyes and whole body relaxed as Albus Dumbledore entered the unknown territory of his own being. He did not leave his chambers for three days, but after that, he came out like a phoenix reborn.

Harry entered the common room and suddenly everyone started shouting and jumping on him in joy. He was tackled to ground by his best mates, and lauded by all the senior students. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Ron were the main perpetuators. Everyone was enjoying Harry being manhandled and great laughter filled the room. Harry was in arms of Ron and Hermione, both grinning ear to ear. Lavender and Parvati went on with their humor and made everyone laugh for hours. The Weasley twins were quick to place some of their pranks on nearest possible victim. Winky had cleaned the common room and decorated it with the help of other house elves with colors of Gryffindor. She was jumpy and smiling, wanted everything to be as beautiful as possible for her master had won a great championship.

Winky had been edgy when she heard her master call her name and ask her in the same line to help Dumbledore reach him. She had been tensed and afraid about Harry and his health. She immediately found the Headmaster, who was ready with his chosen fellows to be transported. She touched the headmaster and apparated to Harry's location.

Harry knew that Voldemort will protect himself against magical transportation in a wide area. Discussing with Professor Snape, they agreed that an authorized portkey would be easy to enter into the Wards, while rest portkeys would not work. And, reaching the end of the wards, trying to break them would alert Voldemort and his servants and thus life of Harry would be in danger. Winky was bound with Harry, so she could reach him anywhere until specific warding scheme was placed to block her, and Voldemort never considered house elves important enough to spare a thought about their magic. Winky had transported only Dumbledore, who then from inside created holes in the wards enough for rest of the members of this task to apparate inside.

Winky watched, hidden in invisibility charm by the Headmaster over the whole scene. She searched and spotted Harry, who was focused on the dialog between the two great wizards. Winky ran towards him and stood near him to protect him. Any stray curse or any death eater who may take the opportunity of surprise was to be attacked by magic of the house elf. She touched Harry and took him back to the castle, when Albus Dumbledore bound the rest of the death eaters and saw in general direction of Harry and Winky's. At the castle, Madam Pomphrey was ready with Professor Sprout and Hagrid to receive any injured to be taken care of. Harry immediately found himself under scanner of the school nurse, and was soon declared fit to join his friends. Professor McGonall had her Deputy Headmistress duties where she filled the place of the Headmaster to calm the visitors and dignitaries of the Tournament. The Scottish witch consulted with rest of the Headmasters and declared Harry Potter to be the champion. Harry was summoned and given the trophy with much fanfare and cheering by his friends and school mates. He was well while Hufflepuff champion was injured and currently in the infirmary for about three days. The Beauxbaton champion was relatively less injured and the Bulgarian seeker was in good shape. He had fought but was far behind Harry in the race to the cup.

Ron was having a part in the plan and with three other friends were watching on broomsticks over possible entries and exits in the castle. He had the opportunity of working in command of the real Alastor Moody, with 'Constant Vigilance' hammered over his and his unfortunate friends for the constant hour. When Harry arrived, and he was told by Winky, he rushed back to embrace his friend. Harry had told the task members that the situation was under control for now, but Voldemort was back.

This news was a shock to the rest, but still it was to be kept confidential until the official word came from the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic. As his friends became worried and sad, Harry asked them to rejoice over the fact that their plan worked. And as predicted, Voldemort was reborn but not much more powerful as the man had planned, he was subdued and looked weak. But yet he was a very powerful adversary beaten only by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's lighthearted words with smiles helped relieve the tensions as his friends took him to the grounds where the Triwizard tournament stage was set.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am writing smaller chapters to update faster. I welcome anyone to beta for this story.

Chapter 9

Harry was having fun with his friends, the 10000 galleons that he won in the tournament was a big amount for many wizarding families. However, Harry was rich enough, so he shared the money with too eager Weasley twins to help start their startup for innovative magical pranks. He didn't want it to be a total donation, as ego would have fed upon it, so he accepted the proposal of the twins of being a silent partner in the game.

Harry was light, but his thoughts were clear. The clattering of mind and its usual tricks to try and make believe everything is fine, and death comes only to other were absent from his being intermittently. The clear mind, without illusions was much more able to see the real situation that was present.

Voldemort belonged to a type of people that have criminal minds. These people are so engrossed in their own ego that they have entered into far depths of darkness, losing their beings as it went even darker. Voldemort was a big runner into this darkness and everything he planned, everything he did was evil. His ideas, his conceptions were sinister and totally against life of others and nature. He wanted nothing more than power to control others, bend the will of all those he could find. He saw himself disconnected and isolated, and to fill this emptiness, he would own everything. There had been criminals in the past that had been touted as great. Nothing was great in Alexander the Great, or Temur or Mongol conquerors. They never settled for anything, they wanted everything. This was the influence on the mind of Dark Lords like Voldemort. The victorious sinister men in the past had been cried upon as great and they themselves have washed their hands by calling themselves Holy. Voldemort's hunger also found a name, a Holy War, the War against the muggles against the dying old conservative Wizarding world. With a 'great purpose' he could do all the evil acts and cover them up under the war for protecting wizarding world. Not only him, were the people that joined him called upon by their evil sides. The world didn't matter, but a fight, a war was lucrative. Furthermore, he decorated his war heroes, heroes that committed great crimes. Such is the state of human unconsciousness that people forget everything, the reasons are pygmies and just for cover-up.

Out of general unconsciousness, some venture just too far inside, too much in darkness, almost losing themselves. Just the unending pits of desire remain, everything in the inside gets lost. Voldemort was a type of that person. His sinister-ness was invasive. He had given all to his downtrodden desires and converged his energies so much that pulled his consciousness downwards. His presence was infectious, infectious that his evil thoughts enter the minds of those near him, so subtly and automatically. He was a polar opposite of what life desires, but then, even then there was a way, a jump. If Voldemort could take a jump to the other side, he would go on path of enlightenment. But the probabilities of him jumping to other side were so minimal. And the probability of him getting lost totally, in his madness were too high. Giving him chance was not a possible choice for Harry, as giving him a chance would certainly mean so many fatalities and tortures, so much pain. And it was strictly necessary to be avoided anyhow.

To stand against this man, the light of inside was required to be great and intense, at least as great as his darkness was. On the inside blissfulness and silent mind was necessary, with few flowers of beautiful inner experiences. As he was lost on the other side, a person lost on the right side was necessary. And not only were that, on the outside required arms to fight with all means, with all the force and to never give up. Both, silence on the inside and intent to fight on the outside, at the same time.

Harry could see that his preparation was not enough if he wanted to survive this adversary. This man could not be changed; he almost had forsaken his heart and ventured to deep into the darkness. Harry knew he had to meditate and venture deep into meditations and finding his self, while also practicing magic and mortal combat. Meditation was ongoing inner journey and could not be controlled anyhow. At most Harry could jump to loose himself on the other end. However, the journey to prepare for fight was a warrior's way, which required a crystallized mind, and centralized thoughts and intent. From the heart, to thoughts to body, everything in perfect sync and totally devoted to the battle. Not even a speck of guilt was allowed to taint the inner being. Out of love, the act of murder would be committed, and just to protect, protect everything that is beautiful.

He had to learn the methods and trainings undergone by famous warriors, especially the methods that combined meditation with lethal weapons, the ones developed with Zen. Zen had devised purest form of meditation in weapon, the weapon being an extension of one's own mind and body. He had to learn those techniques. Christianity and its war cries of Holy war and fear of unknown had a great unseen indirect impact on the wizarding world. Their customs, traditions and thoughts became too rigid and fight for a greater purpose entered their everyday thought. Out of pride they never bowed down to Jesus, but their social structure got too much influenced from the Christian thought and lifestyle. As these customs became old, people accepted the as golden rules. And out of this whole golden mess, they started codifying the magic and its uses. What these customs didn't like went into the box labeled dark magic, out of which some were genuinely harmful, and some were just placed there for fear of unknown.

Secondly, with this Christian influence, came an idea of their own superiority and total devotion of their own stupid and illogical traditions and traditional ways of performing magic. And to grow better, new ways were required.

Harry wanted to know more and surely he had a friend who could help.

"Hey Hermione! I wanted to speak to you on an important matter." Harry got hold of her in the common room, sitting in a corner and studying for the next lectures.

"Yes Harry, What is it?"

"I want some books… books from muggle world, books by enlightened masters who talk about esoteric and darkness of souls too. I want material on meditations and prevalent techniques. Can you help me?"

"Hmm… India! Hey PARVATI"

Parvati was just returning from girl's dormitory. She looked towards both of them and came along. "Hi Harry! Hi Hermione!"

"Hi! Parvati if you can help me to get some absolute quality material by mystics and enlightened masters?"

"Ohh! Harry, can you be specific?"

Harry understood that this girl was in touch with sources that could provide insane amount of knowledge. He pursued

"Parvati I need all authentic books that you can get to me as early as possible. The need is really big and help is really required."

Parvati could see the sincerity in the eyes of this boy, who was actually asking her, giving out the true value that her help could have to him.

 _People usually hide the true value of the gain they want from other person, and generally the diminish its value so that when the time to return the help comes, they could easily back off with something lame. Harry Potter is going out of his way and looking at his eyes, I cannot believe that he has 1% lie in his words._

 _You have gained an admirer today Potter._

"You have a deal Potter." And Parvati smiled and walked towards the exit of the common room to meet her younger sister.

"That was easy Harry" said Hermione mesmerized, "Maybe Hermione, May be." Replied Harry and they both laughed.

In next two days, Harry has stacked the books sent by Parvati into a neat stack. The books started arriving the next day, and it seemed they arrived from different places of the country, as the covers and delivery methods were different. Harry had made a plain stack of all the books, and picked one by one each of the book, read randomly any page and smelled it.

 _It is strange; these books have a different smell. The smell is subtle, sweet and has a calming effect. Maybe it's because of the master by whose will these books came into existence._

Harry smelled, and with each right smell, he stacked on the right, while the rest were stacked on the left. He was looking intoxicated by the energy of the masters whose words of compassion were hidden in the layers of pages. Earlier, he had read few books he obtained from Luna Lovegood and they were from the Buddhist mystics. They had a beautiful smell of their own, and Harry deduced that their smell increased whenever he read with totality, drawing in the book and leaving everything on the shore.

One part of his preparation that focused on his inner self was given a great help by the material. But another part was equally important. So, Harry tried to contact any Japanese student he could come across. Cho Chang was a pretty Asian girl, but looking at her, he was almost sure in his guts that she would not help. The girl was too busy in her relationship with Cedric Diggory and considered Harry as illegitimate champion of Hogwarts. To run around her and pray that she would leave her petty differences was impractical if other alternatives could be searched.

So, while Harry delved into the guidance into spiritual realms, he waited for the guidance on the path of a fighter.


End file.
